kurokostory
by ronrobertson
Summary: thank heaven for little girls. for they grow, they grow up in the most delightful ways... its been over ten years since Mikoto Misaka disappeared from Academy City. Kuroko Shirai has moved on, working for her old enemy, Therestina Kihara Lifeline. but word of a potential sighting of the level five and Kuroko Shirai is ordered to find her and her old friends, Uiharu and Ruiko.
1. Chapter 1

A young woman was sitting at the table, around her stacks of books and reports. She could pass as an everyday college student, but she is not. This young woman dressed in skintight black leather crop top, that barely covered her above average breast and showed her thin belly and wore skintight black leather pants. The outfit covered in military grade button size ceramic, shins, thighs, biceps and chest covered with the same material. And over the dark leather material military grade plastic pads around elbows and knees.

A murmuring of voices just out of hearing range. Three men were talking, laughing about the night before.

"fuck, she was awesome!" A young man chuckled, shaking his head. "The way she went through them." He brought his hands up, stroking his fingers through his hair. "Hot knife through butter."

The other two men nodded in agreement.

"That's nothing…" A second replied, "the village mission. Now that was something. 100 kills."

A third man nodded, "10 years that's how long we have served Academy city. Hound dogs and the she demon."

They laughed as they continued walking down the hallway.

She made a sour expression on her face, lifting her eyes up from the report.

"Ass holes." She spoke in a voice hard as stone. "He would bring that up."

She blew out a breath, closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair. Thinking about last night's mission.

A small magical cabal had infiltrated the city. Taking advantage of the surveillance upgrade. Under the cover of a magical invisible cloak, made their way to the industrial section of Academy city. Unfortunately, Academy city psychics had tuned into the group of individuals. Five of them, three men and two women. No one over the age of 18.

They had tracked them to a certain warehouse. Confronted them and they refused to surrender, opting to fight.

She opened her eyes, shaking her head. Her eyes dimmed remembering the carnage.

Five dead, no survivors. Her team of four didn't get a scratch.

"Magic users…" She shook her head as she scoffed.

The cell phone rang. The tone was a simple ringer, having gotten rid of all her unprofessional habits opting for a more disciplined lifestyle.

She looked at the cylinder -shaped phone, vibrating on the table between a few reports she had finished reading hours ago. She reached over, taking the tube of lipstick size phone and pulled a transparent film from inside the tube.

"It's me!" She spoke, sounding very annoyed.

"sssorry…" A young woman's voice cracked, "bbut you said to notify you when it was time."

"Fine." She shook her head, quickly disconnecting the call. She slammed the phone on the table. The table shook as books and reports shifted. A small stack of five books tumbled, spilling sliding across the table.

"I hate that smug bitch." She growled, pushing the chair back as she stood up, snatching the cell phone and slipped it into her compartment filled belt. She took a breath, bent over and adjusted the straps holding twelve-inch-long metallic spikes around her thighs. Then Kuroko Sharai teleported out of the door less room.


	2. Chapter 2

She appeared in the hallway and started walking towards her destination. Her body moved like a well-defined predator. Her tawny Brown hair separated, tied with red ribbons falling to her waist like two tails. The 12-inch-long spikes glistening moving with her tone thighs. She twisted her lips as she thought, narrowing her brown eyes. "What does the bitch want now?" She sneered, seeing the door ahead.

Therestina Kihara lifeline was the name of the door. The simple black lettering was on a simple white door.

Before she could grip the door knob. "Come in." Her voice floated across the air. She blew out a quick breath, turning the knob and opened the door.

Therestina was sitting behind her desk, her head tilted like a curious kitten and a soft gentle expression on her face. "Good morning." She spoke cheerfully as she grinned, "I heard about last night. Very nice." she chuckled softly.

"Whatever...", not caring. She knew of Therestina's dual personality.

Charming, cordial then the next minute, cold and uncaring. She had no problem using and disposing of people as pawns.

The office was filled with toys, decorating the shelves and her desk. A long tube filled with brightly colored candies within her hand. "Want some?" She held the tube out. Kuroko shook her head no.

Therestina cocked her head to the other side. "Red." She spoke, tapping the open end of the tube against her palm. A small round piece of red candy fell into her hand. She glanced up, popped it into her mouth, grinning. Her eyes twinkling with mischief. She slowly sucked on the candy as she sat the tube on her desk, brushing some lint off her dark-colored coat, then raised her hand, brushing strands of her brown hair behind her ear, adjusting her glasses. The movement seemed rehearsed. Therestina sucked on the candy, opened her mouth. The glisten orb of red caught the light between her perfect white teeth. A twinkle in her eye and a loud crunch. The candy broke into pieces and disappeared behind her grinning lips. Kuroko just glared at the display. BITCH….she thought.

She brought her arm down, tapping the stack of reports with her finger. "These are the confidential reports you asked for." She looked across her desk. "I don't know why you need them. Didn't you live through them." She asked, "Kuroko Shirai."

Kuroko closed her eyes, annoyed that it was that woman who would say her name. She hated the tone of her voice. Hated the businesslike expression on her face. She had even dealt with her as an adversarial so many years ago. But now she worked for her as a member of the hound dogs. Kurokos' single-minded devotion to her job had earned her a devastating reputation as well as terrifying nicknames. The demon, she demon, even bitch, the invisible blade of Academy city.

"You're the one who wanted her found." Kuroko spoke, grinding the back of her teeth, "it's been over 10 years…" She walked over to the desk, reaching out to take the reports. "So, I need every scrap of paper to read and analyze until you find her."

Kuroko grabbed the files, Therestina slapped her hand down on the reports. Her eyes glared. "There she is." Kuroko whispered, recognizing the woman looking straight into her malicious stare. Kuroko's arm fell to her side, her fingers stretching for a spike.

"Go ahead." Therestina dared, leaning forward. So, close her breath flowed across Kuroko's face. Kuroko tensed her lips, the warmth of her breath made her skin crawl.

"Fine…" Kuroko spoke, unemotional. She quickly snatched the 12-inch metal spike, pushing the point against Therestina's throat. Quickly leaned across the desk.

"Surprise!"

Kuroko grinned as she cocked her head and thinned her eyes, "I know you have that little canceller in your office. You're too much of a bitch to trust anyone." Kuroko gave the spike a little nudge. Therestina's thin lips curled into a smile, her eyes slowly growing warmer.

"Very nice, Kuroko." She poked Kuroko's belly. It was cold, hard and metallic. Kuroko glanced down at the 10 mm Glock pushing into her stomach.

The minutes ticked as they stared each other. Waiting for the first one to make the move.

"That's enough." A male interrupted the standoff. The muscles in Kuroko's jaws quickly tensed. Then she snapped her wrist, the metallic spike flew.

Kihara Amata, standing by the door, quickly snatched the spike with his metallic hand.

Therestina quickly raised her 10 mm Glock firing a round. It struck Kihara's shoulder, a metallic ting and sparks flew as it ricocheted off striking the wall behind him.

"fuck!" He grimaced, jerking his head away the sparks flying from his shoulder. His tattooed face creased in pain as if he'd been hit. "Damn cybernetics." Kuroko growled, taking a step away from the desk.

He laughed, running his fingers through his short blonde hair. "Hey now, girls." He spoke as he shook his head, "take it easy. You two should just finger fuck and get it over with…"

He took a step forward, slapped a few folders down on the desk. "Or would that be considered masturbation." He chuckled, "you're both so alike."

"Fuck you…" Kuroko growled, snapping her head as she snatched the metal spike from his hand. "You could…" He spoke, taking a seat next to the wall. "But I heard you do like to go both ways. But you really like the softer sex." He adjusted his white lab coat, smoothing the wrinkles out of his black shirt, as he crossed his legs.

"You caught me off guard…" He said as he licked his lips," a little…" He whispered. "But I did train you…" He nodded, reaching inside his lab coat, bringing out a pack of cigarettes. He tapped them against his glove covered hand. Then quickly flinched as a piece of candy smacked his head.

"No smoking." Therestina yelled, blowing out a very annoyed breath as she returned to her chair behind her desk. "Anyway…" Therestina quickly spoke, adjusting her seat. "Use this information to get ready. Once we're ready, we'll let you know."

Kuroko eyed her with contempt as she gathered up the files. Her long naturally curly hair falling across her face as she bent over.

"Nice ass "Kihara interrupted. Kuroko turned slightly, glaring at him.

"This is a promise. I'll finish what accelerator did to you." She nodded, a tone of certainty in her voice. "I'll rip the cybernetics out then mount you like a big screen TV on the side of the tallest building in Academy city." She slowly straightened up, holding the files at her side, "when this is over."

She cocked her head, biting down on her lower lip. Kihara grinned, his eyes void of humanity. He put his hands on his knees, intertwining his fingers. He had no issues using, killing anyone without remorse. He trained accelerator, developing his redirect powers. So, that he would know how to exploit his weakness. But accelerator had become unexpectedly more powerful than he remembered. And nearly, technically accelerator did kill him. But thanks to a certain dark entity that helped to dispose of the dead in Academy city. He survived. His left eye, right arm and his lower half of his body had been cybernetics improved. And Kuroko knew this.

"So, fuck off…" Kuroko smirked as she looked at his crotch, "Dickless."

Kihara's eyes darkened as they narrowed. Then he smirked, the tip of his tongue curling like a snake. "I can use something else." He grinned, "familiar with it" licking his lips.

"All right you two." Therestina tired of the display of whose was bigger. Knowing Kuroko's was, "Knock it off." She tapped the tub of candy on her palm, "blue…" She spoke as she watched the blue piece of candy falling to her hand.

"Are you going to be able to handle this assignment." She asked, looking at Kuroko, "will it be a problem for you?" She waited for Kuroko to answer.

"Why do you want these four individuals?" Kuroko asked as she turned to leave.

"They were developed here in Academy city. On Academy city's dime." Therestina spoke, "we just can't have them up and leave us when they feel like it." She nodded, popping the blue piece of candy into her mouth, slipping it between her teeth and breaking it.

"It's been over 10 years since they left…" Kuroko spoke, grabbing the doorknob. "You mean disappeared." Therestina corrected.

"Whatever..." Kuroko slowly turned the knob.

"Kuroko, you understand that your special skills and expertise are required for this job. Personal feelings aside. You must complete it. Dead or alive." Therestina spoke, cocking her head, looking very serious. "Their lifeless bodies are just as valuable. Assemble a team, take what you need. But don't come back without Uiharu Kazari, Ruiko Saten and….. Mikoto Misaka."

Kuroko thinned her eyes, gritted her teeth. She opened the door and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko moved softly through the corridor, glancing at the files. Therestina was correct. She had lived through much of them. but she never realized, they were experiments being been carried out. She slowed her pace without reasoning, her eyes glued to the pages of documents. Kuroko's security clearance was near the highest level. She was a level 5 teleporter. A high-level member of the hound dogs. This was the first-time reports had been very explicit. So, transparent, it sent chills down her spine. She read the names on each file.

"Uiharu Kazari, level one, computer genius. Ruiko Saten level zero normal exceptions blacked out, Mikoto Misaka, level 5, electromaster exceptions blacked out" She shook her head as the muscles in her jaws tensed.

She stared at Mikoto Misaka's name. "I'll read hers later." She said, glancing up to look at the elevator. She closed the folder, pushed the elevator button and stood by. A few phrases of the report twisting in her mind.

"Why were they blacked out." Kuroko murmured, seeing the numbers lighting up as the elevator descended. She thought of those days, so long ago. Mikoto out till early dawn. When she arrived home to the dorm, ragged and frayed, scarcely talking. She'd crash on the bed without having a shower. The long lonely look in her eyes. Her expression telling her, her best friend, that no one could help her, no one could stand by her side and fight the darkness of Academy City. and then she arrived…and the horrible experiment that changed everything. "fucking vampire..." she swallowed hard.

The hallway suddenly exploded with the sound of her fist hitting the wall. Kuroko's face scowled as she glared at the cracks running from her fist across the wall. "Why!" She growled.

But she knew why. She wasn't strong enough. But she had plenty of chances to aid her big sister. She covered for her with the dorm supervisor. She struggled to be supportive, even though her intimate desires often interfered. She blushed at the fantasies of her pursuit of her big sister. A smile lurked on her lips, but she immediately threw it off as the elevator dinged. The door gradually opened.

* * *

She caught her image showing in the mirror across the elevator. For a minute, she looked at that little girl again, staring at her with her head perked up. Her long brown hair bound in red ribbons hanging away from her head. Her Tokiwadai uniform with a shortened skirt fluttering. She recalled the feel of the spikes under her skirt. Her young enthusiastic bright eyes glowing with a gentle grin. It melted as she walked into the elevator. She was older almost 26. She stood nearly 5 foot eight, her long brown hair tumbled to her waist still bound in red ribbons. Her 12-inch spikes, lining her slender tone thighs like teeth. A tight leather crop top, packing her breast, the swells rising like cantaloupes. And her sweet gentle brown eyes were hard and narrow, just like her smile. That one, the one from the past, the one who'd chase her sissy was long gone.

She quickly shook her head, ignoring the vision, turned and pushed the button to the rooftop. "Sorry." She murmured as the doors closed.

The elevator ascending to the rooftop. The door opened, and she was greeted by a cold gust of wind, whipping around the inside of the elevator. A chill ran across her skin, her long hair slapped her skin. She stepped out of the elevator

She stood on top of the roof, staring across the innovative vision of Academy city. The three bladed wind turbines slowly turning over the city. her long brown hair dancing in the wind. She thinned her brown eyes, staring across the metropolis towards her destination. A single tall skyscraper. The building housing her suite.

An extremely long time ago, a leap that much required 10 maybe 15 jumps. The right side of her lips twisted, thinking of the many times she teleported across the city.

"Distance 81.5 meters, weight 130.7 kg." She whispered, raising her hand and brushed loose strand from her face. "Times 100." She smirked in pride. Working out the spatial coordinates of jumping three dimensional and 11-dimensional space was straightforward. Just like cracking an egg. She cocked her head, exhaled, having carried out the jump a thousand times then she teleported into her living room.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day. Kuroko walked down the streets of Academy city, just outside the garden section. The area of Academy city held the five elite academic schools for developing Esper's in district 7. One particular was Tokiwadai. Even today it still produced many of the elite of the class. Only one was a legend.

She gazed at the massive brick building as she walked closer. Girls going in and out of the building. She looked at a certain set of windows. She smiled ever so slightly. Her memories bloomed like flowers in spring, her cheeks blushed, seeing images of her younger self walking up the same steps. Accompanied by her sissy. The use of powers was strictly prohibited inside the dorm.

An imaginary sharp pain struck her neck, thinking of a certain headmaster. She was tall, slender in build, her hair shoulder length brown and wore glasses. With a pension for snapping necks, Kuroko's.

She quickly glanced up, catching the image of her looking out the window watching the girls. She thought she saw her glance and smile at her and then returned to the girls.

Kuroko slowly shook her head," so long ago…"

A cell phone ringer interrupted her thoughts. She reached into her pocket, pulling out the small cylindrical tube, pulling out a thin film. "It's me." She spoke.

"KKuroko…" A young woman's voice nervously spoke.

"Yes. What is it?" She blew out an annoyed breath, as she thinned her eyes.

"yyour requested to come to the office." She quickly spoke, hesitated, spoke again, "looks like they found one." Kuroko shook her head, "finally." She hung up. She slipped the phone into her pocket, biting her lower lip in anticipation. She twisted her shoulders, cracking her neck and then she teleported.

* * *

A tall slender woman was standing by the windows, watching the young girls going up and down the steps to Tokiwadai. When she saw a former student. She was dressed in black tightfitting leather pants, with black cropped top struggling to hold her breast exposing her stomach. Wearing a long leather coat that fell to her ankles. Her long reddish-brown hair tied falling to her waist. The woman smiled catching a glance from the former student. She reached up, adjusting her glasses, "hello, Kuroko Shirai." letting her glasses sit on the bridge of her nose. She lifted her hand, gave the former student and troublemaker, a small finger waves, her smile slowly faded. She looked back at the young students going and leaving Tokiwadai.

* * *

Kuroko teleported next to her desk as she appeared in her office. The single window allowed light into the room filled with files. A small desk and a single desktop and a tablet. There were no pictures, no personal items no door.

She snatched the tablet, teleported into the hallway. She moved quickly down the hall towards the door with the simple plain black lettering. Therestina Kihara lifeline.

"Come in…" She spoke softly, "Kuroko."

Kuroko closed her eyes, clenching her teeth. Hating every letter of her name, ever word that came out of that woman's mouth. She gripped the doorknob and pushed the door open.

Therestina was behind her desk. All smiles, cocking her head like a curious kitten. But Kuroko knew the façade. Behind that cute kitten exterior with a tigress that would easily eat her young. She took a few steps entering the room, picking up their stench before seeing them.

Three men dressed in black fatigues. She recognized them as members of the hound dogs. The elite force that only took orders from Therestina. She had worked with them previously. Besides her, they were one of the few that openly showed their faces.

They handle the covert operations that were against military conduct and against the law. As a paramilitary organization they carried out their missions regardless of any damage or consequences, including the elimination of witnesses, the abductions of innocent individuals in the cleaning up of any unwanted. They often used Western names as aliases. They wore masks to hide their identity. Because most worked in the public sector, such as teachers, doctors, office managers etc.

Kuroko knew these three worked only for Academy city. And this was their only job. That came with very special perks. All expenses were paid plus a generous allowance and a very nice place to live. She looked at the man by the desk.

Gilles de Rais. An older gentleman, to use the term loosely. Shorter than Kuroko. His baldhead glistened with sweat. His black eyes too small for his face. His nose too big. His cheeks pockmarked. Short black hair finished the grotesque ensemble. He lifted his fat hands, rubbing his chin with his chubby fingers.

Andrei Chikatilo. A piece of Eastern European trash. Young in his late 20s. His shaved head, a few days old black stubble on the top of his head. a poor excuse for a beard with long thin strands decorated his chin. His body was lean and strong. His eyes hinted of a psychopath bordering on sociopath.

and the third member of the macabre group.

Albert fish. An older man with gray receding hair and wrinkles around his gray blue eyes showing his age. He was unshaven and his skin ruddy in appearance. He held himself like a younger man. Having previous military experience.

She never liked to stand too close to him there was something uncomfortable about his aura. She knew each of the men. Each one a killer in their own right. She had seen the work many times on missions outside Academy city. Her stomach clenched, the back of her throat burned, her displeasure was visible.

"Same to you." De Rais spoke, grinning sadistically. He puckered his lips, blowing her a kiss.

Kuroko held a nasty expression, crinkling her nose as the stench of liver and onions permeated the air. "God dammit, Gilles" she spoke of her distaste for his favorite sandwich. Liver and onions and sauerkraut with spicy mustard.

Andrei and Fish chuckled, shaking their heads. Kuroko knew she wasn't an angel but compared to them she was as close as one could get.

"What the Fuck are these Neanderthals here?!" she spat, distained covered her face, her finger slipping along her 12-inch metal spikes around her thighs. De Rais put his hand on the grip of his large caliber pistol hanging on his hip. Andrei and Fish open their eyes wide, taking a step back, each reaching for the pistol on their hips.

"You can't teleport here bitch." De Rais spit the words out, an ugly sneer crossed his face. Therestina grinned, leaning back in her chair as her eyes lit up, very excited.

Kuroko cocked her head, her eyes moving quickly accessing the situation then she slowly grinned. Her right arm moved, in blink of an eye, slipping underneath her leather long coat and pulled out a 50 caliber automag. The barrel gleamed, his reflection caught in Kuroko's narrowed eyes, her lips curled, her fingers teasing the trigger.

"Who's the bitch now!" she spoke with a malicious grin.

The three men didn't have time to react. She was the fastest. Their hands hanging over the grips, fingers shaking, weapons still in their holsters.

De Rais, his hand shaking as his fingers let go of the grip, slowly lifting his hand up and away from the pistol. "Easy now…" He spoke, his attitude quickly changing as his voice cracked, "just kidding…"

He nervously chuckled as his lips curled into a weak smile. He quickly looked at the other two. Both trembling with eyes wide with their heads up their asses. "We're all in the same boat."

A nervous heavy silence stripped the air.

Kuroko glaring at De Rias. Andrei and Fish swallowing hard, their hearts pounding in their chest, slowly lifted their hands up, "take it easy!" shaking their heads as they looked at Therestina.

Therestina thinned her eyes, "so much fun." Looking like a cat about to pounce, blowing out a breath, "I feel little wet right now. All this testosterone and big guns in my office." She scooted closer to the desk, reached over into the door and pulled out a paper file.

"Kuroko." Her voice hardened becoming serious, "kill him or keep him."

She tapped the screen of her tablet, laying on her desk, "either way I don't give a fuck."

De Rais Eyes widened, "wait! … You can't!"

"Can't I…" Kuroko spoke curling the right side of her lip, cocking her head, taking a step backwards, "don't want to get dirty."

Therestina waited, her fingers intertwined on the desk waiting patiently.

"Hurry." She spoke, "so have time to get a replacement." She smiled sincerely.

"The devil you know." Kuroko whispered, exhaling as she lowered her weapon, sliding it underneath the long black heavy coat behind her back. "I don't know how but you would try to find someone who is more of a dick than him" Very well." Therestina smiled, tapping the screen again, "here's the mission."


	5. Chapter 5

The meeting lasted too long. It was boring, and she hated the company but now it was over, and the day was ending. Time for some peace and quiet. Once she was on the roof, she quickly teleported before the doors of the elevator opened completely. In less time it took to change the channel with a remote, she arrived home.

* * *

The room spacious. Modern furniture with clear lines and chrome squarely spaced. The kitchen with matching chrome appliances. And black marble countertops with white cabinets. A table for dining. Chrome legs, glass top with four matching chairs. A glass vase filled with fresh yellow tulips. A modern design couch and loveseat. Chrome legs and trim white square cushions. The table match the rest of the furniture. A glass vase filled with fresh yellow tulips.

It was cold, it was clean. it was modern. But the floor was warm light brown bamboo. A recent surprise addition.

Kuroko left for a few days on a mission without Informing anyone, especially a certain someone she shared the place with. When she came back, it stretched across the entire floor, a massive swab of nature in her modern apartment.

Honoka had ordered it and had it installed while she was gone and without her input. This was a certain someone's way of telling her she should tell her when she leaves.

Now, whenever she went away, Kuroko would worry something else would change.

First, it started with bright yellow tulips after they had met. It has been five years since Honoka Itsuwa moved in with Kuroko.

She worked as a teacher in Academy city school system. She cooked, she cleaned, she slept, she made love to Kuroko. But despite everything. Kuroko was afraid to get closer to the dark-haired beauty that looked at her with love filled green eyes. Her soft lips smiling all the time. Petite in size covered in conservative teaching attire. Black hair pulled back straight, falling to her hips. The same woman, who every day told her she loved her in the morning and when they went to bed.

Kuroko would put on a smile, nod and go to sleep.

The bamboo floor was her way of telling her, she was here to stay, forever. She knew Kuroko and her issues of getting close to someone.

Kuroko slipped off her shoes, holding the reports in her hand. She gazed through the wall of windows circling the entire apartment. This isn't a normal Tokyo apartment. It is the entire floor of the building. An elevator ran up the middle of the apartment. Only with a special key could you access the room. or one could just teleport.

She looked at the clear blue skies above, Academy city below. The streets crowded with people. It was late afternoon and people hurried to and from work, school and shopping.

She blew out a breath and walked over to the kitchen. She reached up to the cabinet, took out a single glass and poured herself a nice Chilean Chardonnay. Letting out a long glad that's over breath, watching the bubble rise as the glass filled.

A nice complement to her otherwise hectic day. An alcoholic beverage. An expensive alcoholic beverage. An illegal expensive alcoholic beverage. And here she was drinking it in the middle of Academy city. Alcohol had been banned due to its impact on a person's health and development as an Esper. Even after reaching maturity the body had the potential to lose control.

"here's to losing control." She raised the glass, giving a toast.

she took a sip; a long sip, breathing through her nose, bringing the glass from her lips, "nice…" She nodded, setting the papers on the counter, next to another glass vase of fresh yellow tulips.

She looked at the petals of the flowers, "do they ever die.?" shaking her head, taking another drink, "guess I'll get dinner…" finished the glass and poured herself another one. And begins to get dinner ready.

* * *

The elevator dings and the door opens. Honoka is standing in the elevator, smiling, sniffing the air. "Hello, Kuroko," her voice sounds like an angel, "I'm home…" She steps out the elevator, taking another deep breath, "you made dinner?" surprised.

She tilted her head, looking at the two-person setting on the table. The meal beautiful, the meal is expensive. The meal is ready to eat.

Foie-gras ravoli, Muscovy duckling with mango sherbet sauce. Two empty wine glasses and a bottle of Chablis.

She glances at the kitchen, "clean." She grins, her cheeks blushed. Kuroko made a mess boiling water. She puts her case, filled with today's test, next to the chair. Loosens her tie and unbuttons her top button of her shirt. She walks over to the door of Kuroko's office and gently taps, waits.

"Kuroko…" She whispered softly, leaning against the heavy wooden door. She wasn't worried that Kuroko suddenly opening the door. She would teleport out into the room. "I love you…" She whispered, tapping the door again.

"I know…" Kuroko whispered, teleporting from the room and behind, slipping her arms around Honoka's waist, kissing her neck. Honoka cheeks blushed a bright red. She giggled, leaning her head against Kuroko's.

"I see you cooked and cleaned." Honoka chuckled as Kuroko moved her hands up from her waist, slipping over her breast, gently squeezing them.

"It was trying… I'll admit eventually I ordered in." Kuroko playfully bit down on her shoulder. Honoka twisted around in her arms, looked at her with soft green eyes and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Here's a reward for good planning…"

She reached out cupping Kuroko's cheek, her hands soft and warm, making Kuroko blush. Her green eyes sparkled, and she kissed Kuroko's lips. She pulled herself up on the tips of her toes. Her tongue teasing Kuroko's lips open and slipped into her mouth.

Kuroko's heart surged, her body warm from alcohol, now burning hot. The kiss more intoxicating, pushing her closer to the edge. Honoka, the edges of her lips curling knowing what she was doing, took a breath and pressed her breast swelling underneath the thin business shirt, pushed against Kuroko.

She stopped. Their lips slightly smacked. Honoka looked at her knowing how she was feeling. She slipped her tongue across her lips and across Kuroko's.

"I want you…" She whispered, biting her lip, looking ready to go. "But I know dinner will get cold and you have to work. So, finish by nine. Or I will start without you." She thinned her glistening eyes, nodding her head, "understand"

Kuroko smiled, slowly nodding, "let's eat."

"Dinner or me…" Honoka's chuckled. Kuroko hesitated, her skin already perspiring. She blew out a breath as she lowered her eyes.

"Dinner then me"

"Okay…" Honoka quickly answered as she tilted her head. She slipped to her heels. She pulled her hands from behind Kuroko's neck. Her fingers gliding down her neck over the crop top, down the skin of her belly and stopped at her waist. She playfully looked at her waist, running her fingers along the edge, glanced up to Kuroko. She twisted her lips in obvious disappointment and exhaled. She turned, taking Kuroko's hand and walked to the table.

She sighed, turning looking over her shoulder at Kuroko Sharai, walking a step behind. "odds are…." Honoka slowly tilted her head, "you won't make away from the table."

Kuroko chuckled, "I'll take my chances…."


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner was fantastic, dessert was even better. And seconds were extraordinary. Like she'd promised. Kuroko didn't make it past the overturned chair.

And now later in the evening, Honoka tapped on the door to Kuroko's office. She had lost track of time, going over the files. But Honoka was not one to forget. She stood by the heavy wooden door, lightly tapping it, "Kuroko." She whispered, "please, open the door." She sighed softly, her eyelids drooping, a gentle smile on her face. "Open the door." Her seductive tone hinted.

The doorknob clicked, she put her palm on the wooden surface of the door, feeling it pull away. The door slowly opened, and Kuroko greeted her, looking tired but had a slight curl of her lip. Honoka slowly pushed the door open. "Sorry…" She spoke in a seductive voice, "I started a little early. So, " she licked her lips, "you'll need to catch up." She giggled, letting the white cotton sheet wrapped around her fall to the floor, pooling on her feet.

The light from the lamps reflecting off the bamboo floor bathed her naked body in a warm soft inviting light. Her hair a little messy, her skin glistening, eyes lowered in seduction. She leaned her supple naked form against the door, bracing with her left hand. Her right hand sliding down her chest, caressing her breast, slipping around her erect nipples and found its way to her belly and inched closer to her parted legs.

Kuroko taking in the familiar sight of Honoka wanting, needing it, shook her head as an I know what she wanted smile crossed her face. "I can make time." She said, stepping forward, wrapping her arms around her and pulled her closer. A light perspiration made her skin warm to the touch, easily surrendering, smelling her heat coming off of her body she kissed Honoka. Honoka's lips opened slowly inviting Koroko's tongue into her mouth, her fingernails gliding over the familiar curves of her lovers body to her waistline. And with the skills of a professional she unbuttoned her tight leather pants, pulling them open.

Honoka gasped for air as her lips parted, attacked again, Kissing a little rougher. She pushed her hand into Kuroko's pants, sliding to her hips and forcing them farther down her legs. she giggled when they roughly bumped against the edge of the door frame but didn't let it stop her from reaching between Kuroko's thighs, slipped her fingers…. Kuroko inhaled quickly, breaking their kiss, sliding to her neck and took her soft skin into her mouth. "Kuroko…" Honoka whimpered, arching her back, pulling closer to Kuroko. As Kuroko's hand slipped between her thighs, Kuroko chuckled and then teleported to the bedroom.

* * *

Hours later, Kuroko was up again. She was sitting at the desk in the bedroom. It was a modern design. Chrome legs, glass top and metal doors sitting on an expensive woven rug spread over the bamboo flooring. Kuroko lit in bluish light of the laptop. Her eyes red. As she leaned her head against her palm, reading.

"Why did you leave?" she asked a certain someone, tapping the screen. "Why is all the information fucking blacked out. Every important bit of information blacked out." shaking her head.

The chair was silent as she leaned back in her chair. Her slender naked body curved with the back of the chair highlighted by the blue glow. She took a breath, looking sadly at her hands on her lap. She grinned seeing the little bite marks on her inner thigh.

"She always does that." She chuckled softly. "she's the right kind of vampire." she said looking over as Honoka softy moaned and stirred, "She had it going tonight."

The phone vibrated across the desk. Kuroko snatched it up, hoping not to wake the sleep beauty in bed. "It's me…" She answered with a harsh low voice, hoping not to wake Honoka up. "KKKuroko?" The woman's voice sounded a little bit confused. "Yes…" She strained to keep quiet, "what do you want?"

"6 AM, District 23." She spoke, without a word she hung up the phone, slapping it down on the desk. "Shit!" Kuroko's eyes went wide, looked over to the bed. The sheets rustled.

"Kuroko?" Her tired voice floated across the dark room. She slowly rolled over onto her belly, the blankets slipping to her waist, showing her slender back. "what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kuroko's voice cold.

Honoka raised her head up off the pillow, pushing her long dark hair out of her face. She looked tired as she gazed, but Kuroko didn't look back. She twisted her lips, frustrated, seeing the laptop. She knew Honoka would be mad. She hoped to leave after she had gone to work.

"You're leaving…" Honoka's tone already told her she knew the answer. She huffed, "aren't you?" those beautiful double lidded almond eyes thinned.

Kuroko was silent. Honoka asked again. She swallowed, closing her eyes, "I've no choice…" She whispered. "Believe me… I_"

"you would've preferred that I would have been at work and come home to an empty apartment. Not knowing when or where or if you would come back." She said raising her voice. Kuroko knew it took a lot to get Honoka angry. But she also knew she knew her. She was right. But her eyes grew wide as Honoka spoke her name.

"Is it Mikoto Misaka?" Slowly sitting up in the bed, showing her back to her, looking over her shoulder with her tired face turned hard. "is it?" her lower lip trembled.

"How!" catching her words in her throat, "how?" cocked her head looking at the moving lines of Honoka's exposed slender back as she readied herself to get out of bed.

"How did I know…" She shook her head, turning her head away as her feet hit the floor. "You talk in your sleep" she stood up, reached for the robe hanging over the chair.

"Is that what this is about?" She turned around, tying the robe. She raised her hands up gathering her long black hair and put it behind her back. "Well…" She waited, cocking her head, crossing her arms over her breasts. She was ready to argue but her eyes were glistening and the hardlines on her face slowly faded.

"This will not go well…" Kuroko said to herself, shaking her head. she bit her lower lip. "Honoka you shouldn't say anything about it… It_" seeing another round of courage in her. "it what?" She growled, thinning her eyes. The tears slipping out, "or I will disappear…" Her voice choked as the tears fell.

"One minute of bravery… 59 minutes of crying." Kuroko whispered, looking at her fingers tapping the table. She sighed, letting it out for a moment. But her last words hit her harder. "What do you mean disappear?" Kuroko clenched her jaws. How did she? Who told her?

"Exactly what I said." Honoka spoke, her wet gaze dropped to the floor, "hound dog." The words sounded strange coming from her mouth. But Kuroko's eyes stilled, her heart slammed against her chest and stopped. Her eyes glistened, "where?" Her voice weaken then cracked. Her fingers slowly curled.

"Again, you talk in your sleep." Honoka wiped her eyes, "I've heard of them." She spoke, "are you…"

She didn't want to answer but she wouldn't lie. How could she. She was the one who told her. no point in arguing.

* * *

Hound dog, a nefarious organization that didn't exist in Academy City. Part of the underbelly of the City. Everyday normal people with dark secrets and colors for names except for a few privileged operators. And if anyone found out. they'd disappear. they were called in to do the dirty work for many of the organizations that worked in the shadows.

* * *

"Yes." Kuroko spoke, letting out a soft breath, her fingernails dug into her palms. Kuroko had never told her what she did. Yes, she knew she worked for anti-skill. From judgment to anti-skill, it was a logical jump.

She thought, so many years ago. After a terrorist attack on Academy city. Kuroko had gone to the underground mall. She was on the phone to her sissy, excited that they were getting together with Uiharu and Ruiko. When the mall was hit with a series of explosions, collapsing the entire area. Nearly a year in a coma. Another year in rehab. The last eight in anti-skill, six of which as a member of the hound dogs. She swore to herself that it would never happen again, by any means necessary.

She didn't want this conversation, not now, never. She wanted to keep this hidden from Honoka. But it was too late. "Do you know what they do?" with another shot of courage, raised her voice but no matter how loud she'd get, she could hear her sniffling, knowing those same tears were trickling from her beautiful dark eyes.

"Yes…" Kuroko whispered, "what do you know? who else…. she pulled herself back from interrogation mode. "Only what the website says…" Honoka answered, catching her breath, "urban tales. They are black ops. They break laws, they kill, they kidnap children they_ "

"you can't believe that?!" Kuroko sounding a little rough. She'd heard the same rumors. But Kuroko had never seen it take place. But that wasn't to say it didn't happen. she was familiar with past experiments with child errors.

Kuroko knew the website. Urban tales of Academy city. Ruiko Saten would show the current stories circling around the academy city underground. She remembered a few of the stories from years ago. The device that raised your powers. The Undressteress, the boy who could nullify any Esper's power, and others. All true.

"You're not like that?" Honoka asked. "Children are disappearing, people are saying a black van driving around Academy city stealing children, tell me…" She hesitated, "tell me you're not like that!" Her words were drowning in tears, "pleeaasee." She sobbed.

Kuroko felt the rise in her chest holding her breath, letting it out slowly with her eyes steeled trying not to cry. Those words leaving her mouth hurt more than anything. The questioning tone added salt to the wound.

"I'm not like that…" not moving her lips. "I protect Academy city…" She turned, looking at Honoka, her eyes shaking, "I protect people…" She said it again, her lower lip trembling. She knew hound dog broke the law.

* * *

Hell, Just over five years ago. She'd gone on a mission with those three Fucks, who were leaving with her, to take an at risk Esper deemed too powerful to be allowed to live outside Academy city. In a small mountain village. As they arrived, someone informed them of another organization in the area and looking for the girl. A six-year-old girl. Bright white hair and the kindest green eyes. A firefight ensued, and they'd barely made it out. even with casualties it was considered a success. They had not informed Kuroko of the girls' powers, very little information. Her missions were like that. Do as you're told, do it well and come home.

* * *

Kuroko watched Honoka, with her back to her shaking. The side of her face drenched with tears. Her lips trembling, wet from crying. "Children are disappearing…" She stopped, "and now Mikoto Misaka." She wobbled, her knees weakening, "why, Kuroko, why?" She dropped. "why look for someone who does not want to be found when there are those who need to be found…. whwhyyy?!" she fell, sobbing. Kuroko horrified watching her collapsed.

"What the hell!" Kuroko gasped, her heart surged. She had never collapsed before, no!" Kuroko teleported. She caught Honoka, teleported, kneeling on her knees, catching her sobbing, trembling body. She fell against Kuroko's chest, burying her face in her breasts. The tears soaking her skin.

"Why, why," Her voice shook, "I'm right here… She's not, I'm right here." Her muffled voice shook as she nuzzled tighter, "I'll never leave you." She sobbed, holding her shivering breath, "she left, and there are children still being taken but she needs to be found. What's wrong with this?" She tried to bury her face tighter between her breast. Then she spoke barely above a whisper. "I love you…" She took a shuddering breath and held it and then slowly released it, "I love you. Can't you hear me say it."

Kuroko gently put her chin on the top of Honoka' head, buried her nose in her soft black hair. It smelled of jasmine, a favorite of Kuroko "I know…" she said within a whisper. It was something she never said out loud. Something she said only to herself. the tears appeared but she wiped them away before anyone could see them. her beating heart cracked as she tightened her hold. With a hard expression, her eyes soften, and the edges of her mouth crinkled. It was all she could do, all she could do to hide pain and her heart broke again.

"It's a job. That's all. They want Mikoto Misaka back. I don't know why. bbut…" she said with trembling lips, " aaand…and I want… Need to know?" She squeezed Honoka tighter, "I want to…" closed her eyes, squeezing them tight, tears hanging. "know what?" Honoka's tired whisper of a voice fell into her ear.

It broke. The wall she'd built crumpled. The pain she'd felt waking up from the coma and nobody was around. Sissy, Uiharu and Ruiko. Nobody. They were gone.

"I want to know why, they… She left me!" She shook her head, screaming, "why!" Kuroko's body convulsed, her face covered in tears, "I get hurt. I wake up and they're all gone. Why?" She buried her face in Honoka soft warm hair, "I, I, can't find any information why?" Her body shook, sobbing, "my friends are gone. Why?!"


	7. Chapter 7

The floor was hard, but it wasn't cold, thanks to Honoka who had demanded on carpets in the bedroom. She looked along the woven pattern of the rug feeling Honoka's arms draped around her abdomen. Her sweet breathing, her face buried in her back. she looked across with tired burning eyes. the hours had past since then. and she wondered.

"Are you up?" Kuroko asked, rising slowly off the floor, lifting her long reddish-brown hair out of her face, she yawned, wiping the sleep from her eyes, Kuroko reached behind her and tapped Honoka's head. she moan, nuzzled closer and rubbed her head against her back. "I really hope youre not wiping your nose on me…"

Something small and wet poked her back followed by the sound of smacking lips. "achoo…" she said in a low tired voice. Kuroko groaned. Kuroko wiped the sleep from her eyes again, staring up at the clock on the table. "4:45…" She said, remembering that last night she had broken down. Honoka held her, listening to every word, every whimper.

Honoka stirred, whimpered, pulling herself closer to Kuroko's warm naked body. Kuroko smiled, shaking her head, "we should have picked up a blanket." reached over to the bed, snagged the end of the blanket and dragged it over them.

"Where you are going?" Honoka buried herself deeper into the blanket. "I have to get ready." Kuroko spoke, rising from the floor. Letting the blankets tumble away from her naked body. she slowly walked across the bedroom carpet on to the bamboo flooring and over to the wall of window, looked out across the dark city landscape. The sky was dark, but the horizon glowed reddish and orange melting the night away.

She raised her arms up over her head as she stretched, standing on the tips of her toes and groaned. She drew a deep breath, exhaled, smacked her lips and ass, peeked over her shoulder and grinned. Honoka rolled her eyes and rolled over and hid underneath the blanket. Kuroko's grin slipped away watching Honoka go still underneath the blanket, giving her cheeks a quick smack, she went to the bathroom, got ready for her shower.

* * *

The bathroom filled with steam. Kuroko stepped into the shower and submerged herself in the hot spray, washing last night's frustrations from her mind. But despite the danger to her, Honoka could only think of others. Honoka's words still in her thoughts "you're with hound dogs. Children are disappearing" she raised her face up into the hot water. hoping it would wash away everything, but the stress and worry refuse to fade in pounding hot water.

she'd found out. Honoka didn't know about her job. Kuroko had told her what she did. It was by accident, but she'd still told her. And those that knew never spoke. "If I must disappear, please let it be you and no one else. But no matter what, please find them." Honoka had asked last night.

Kuroko gritted her teeth, tears in her eyes, listening to the deafening sound of flowing hot water. she balled her hands…. looked at the shower wall. She wanted to hit it, hard. She wanted to hit it hard enough to break it. she drew her fist back and forth. Hesitating But she couldn't. she gently put her fist on the ceramic tile. "Never." She whispered, "I've lost too many. Never." she growled.

"Never what?" she heard Honoka's soft voice behind her, felt her arms slipping around her waist and the soft firm pressing of her breasts against her back. "Never what." her forehead touched between her shoulder blades. Kuroko took a deep breath and exhaled. She reached out braced herself with her hands against the shower wall. Honoka slipped around to her front, putting her chin between her breasts and looked up at her like a child. No, like someone who loved her unconditionally.

"I love you." Kuroko said, a feeling of nausea grew in her belly. "Can you hear me?" Kuroko asked. What would she say after last night. she worried. Honoka slowly tilted her head, grinned and kissed her between her breasts. "It's the first time you said it first." her wet cheeks flushed," I love you" she said with a soft honest smile.

Kuroko's eyes dulled, knowing the truth, taking a deep breath, "I protect Academy city." She said, bringing her arms around Honoka, "and you are a part of Academy city."

She held her tight, kissed the top of her head. "And I promised to help you."

They held each other for a few moments. Hearing nothing but the water leaving the shower head, hitting the floor and the beating of their hearts. They finished showering, dried and dressed each other. A hasty breakfast then they took the private elevator down two floors for the next elevator.

* * *

Honoka laughed with eyes glittering, her smile sincere. It reminded Kuroko how the next day after a storm was sunnier. Last night had taken her breath away. She'd talked in her sleep. Giving her secrets away. And Honoka being Honoka did what only she could do. She accepted what she did and the consequence. And asked for help.

The elevator dinged, the doors opened. Honoka cocked her head, fretted her brow, seeing someone she recognized. "Dr. Hubbard." She spoke.

There standing in front of the doors, a man was waiting in the lobby. There was nothing extraordinary about the man. But His plainness made him suspicious to Kuroko. She readied herself as she and Honoka left the elevator.

"It's certainly nice to see you." She said to a man Kuroko had never seen. Honoka bowed her head in greeting.

"Kuroko," she introduced her, "this is Dr. Hubbard from the clinic."

"Oh." Kuroko smiled politely reached out and shook his hand, "nice to meet you." She bowed her head. "Kuroko usually leaves at a different time." Honoka continued, grinning wryly. "You mean a particular way." Kuroko whispered.

Kuroko preferred teleportation instead of taking the elevator. Or taking mass transit or walking. Honoka's cheeks blushed knowing the truth.

Dr. Hubbard nodded, nervously chuckling, running his hands through his dark hair. "Must be nice to miss the morning rush…" He laughed.

* * *

Dr. Hubbard wasn't a tall man. But he was little taller than Honoka but shorter than Kuroko. He wore white doctors coat over his medical scrubs and black shoes. He was average in weight and looks. Black shortcut hair, flat brown eyes but he had a distinct scar on his right cheek. It was the only thing that stuck out.

* * *

Honoka chatting as Kuroko sized him up. It fell with the territory. Kuroko worked for anti-skill, she worked for hound dogs. So being trained in identifying criminals and criminal behavior came easy but it often transfer when she was in public. But something didn't smell right to Kuroko.

She cocked her head, scrutinizing the good doctor. The elevator dinged, the door slipped open and they stepped inside the elevator going down to the main lobby.

Without saying a word, she put herself between Honoka and the doctor. With enough space between them just in case.

"Going down." The doctor said, pressing the button. He took a few steps away from Kuroko. The doors closed and the elevator went down.

Honoka being Honoka was chatting up the doctor. Her eyes bright and sweet gentle smile could charm the devil. Kuroko had seen Honoka in action.

* * *

They attended special school functions. Honoka was a faculty member. Who taught preschool up to intermediate school for the children referred to as Child errors as well as children of schoolteachers, businessmen who remained-in Academy city. after a certain incident came into light and to ensure the protection of child errors, children who had no or were abandoned by their parent and regular school children were combined. But as to the education of espers were still separated. They resided in specific localities, schools etc.

* * *

Kuroko watched with trained eyes as Doctor Hubbard tried to keep up with Honoka. She chuckled, thinking of the school functions, Honoka spoke, she listened, nodding her head but she will admit Honoka always was by her side. Never leaving her in that difficult position.

"Do you have clinicals today?" Honoka asked. The doctor nodded, "mid-levels. 10 of 13-year-olds." He said.

"Have you…" her tone shifted, becoming concerned, concerned what she might find out, "heard anything?" her eyes searching the doctors face for clues. Dr. Hubbard slowly shook his head, sighed, "no." Honoka's shoulders slumped, "I see…" silence drifted across the elevator.

Kuroko fretted her brow and sniffed "what's that smell?" She whispered, leaning closer to Honoka and sniffed again. She had been so preoccupied with the doctor and Honoka's rapid fire talk. She hadn't caught the sickly-sweet smell. She dipped her head, sniffing Honoka's hair.

"What the?" Honoka looked over her shoulder, looking flustered, "Kuroko, what are you?"

Kuroko sniffed, "don't you smell it." She asked. Honoka took a hurried breath, her eyes popped, "yes, what is that?" quickly sniffing the air. She leaned over smelling Kuroko's hair, over her chest, digging her nose deep inside Kuroko's blouse the tip of her nose touched skin. Kuroko blushed, "hey now let not get…"

Oh poooo…. Honoka looking serious, put her hand on Kuroko's butt and squeezed. Eeekkkk…Kuroko quickly stiffened. Hoping to hide the sexual assault from the good doctor. Honoka grinned maliciously but kept on sniffing getting closer to Dr Hubbard.

He closed his eyes, sighed, "I'm sorry." He spoke, "I was counting on you wouldn't notice." He shook his head, "I was in such a rush this morning I dropped my cologne and the bottle shattered." he pointed to his black shoes. "my feet are covered with it." He bowed his head, "please forgive_"

"no, no," Honoka blushed, shook her head, "we didn't mean to upset you. If Kuroko had said nothing. I wouldn't have noticed."

"That's true." Kuroko closed her eyes and murmured. Putting her hand on top of Honoka's hand still squeezing her butt and pried her fingers off one by one.

Honoka could concentrate on someone and not recognize the world around her. Kuroko often said Honoka could watch a soap opera. She could be naked, eating Italian cuisine. And she'd never notice. Honoka would blush and reply, "I don't mind you being naked, and I know you don't spill your food so why bother."

The elevator dinged as it slowed and stopped. The doors opened and they walked out into the lobby. Honoka and Dr. Hubbard expressed their goodbyes and separated

"Such a nice man." Honoka spoke, watching him as he left the building. Kuroko nodded, "sure…" abruptly speaking, thinning her eyes suspiciously.  
Honoka smiled as she took Kuroko's hand and walked her out the building. She twirled around, still holding her hand, standing in front of kuroko, titled her head, "I'd counted on catching you later" she said, falling into Kuroko. She buried her face into the long strands of her hair, rubbing her cheek just under her chin, and playfully nipped her throat. Kuroko held her tight, smile, kissed her forehead.

"How about I teleport us to the bakery cafe, grab a few." She sighed, feeling the tip of Honoka's tongue tapping her throat, "go on…" her warm wet breath pushed across her skin. Chills rushed over Kuroko and tingling in all that right spots happened. "I hate it when you do this." Kuroko felt her bite getting tighter. "I'll take you to school. Then I'll go." Honoka nodded, squeezed her in her arms tighter.

Kuroko and Honoka disappeared into thin air.


	8. Chapter 8

She arrived. Kuroko suddenly appeared, the taste of blueberry muffin and Honoka still fresh on her lips. She blushed slightly, lightly tapping the concrete runway and walked a few meters to meet them. With each step… Her soft flesh colored expression turned as hard as, if not harder than the concrete she walked across. She could see them shaded in the shadows of the tall dirty concrete building. Standing, clustered together, the four of them gathered with dark foreboding expressions as they looked on at her signature just about late arrival. Each one knowing, with the expression on her face, the way she walked that she didn't care.

Kuroko sneered softly, shaking her head, as the warm backwash from the exhaust of the jet engines of an advanced fighter washed over them as it vertically rose into the air and disappeared, making a mess of her long reddish brown twin tails or was it the massive suction of the mass driver launching its payload up past the atmosphere and into orbit. Or was it both…she didn't know, nor did she care. This is School district 23.

* * *

School district 23 specialized in aeronautical and astronautical engineering. Besides commercial and civilian planes. Advanced fighters and unmanned six winged helicopters were developed and housed. Half of the district consisted of runways and satellite launch with high security perimeters.

* * *

The expense of concrete runway covered the area like a thick carpet, building specifically designed for the development of advanced aeronautics technology dotted the area. But those didn't matter to her, she walked toward the concrete windowless dirty building in front of her. the four of them, looking over at her as they stood next to the plane sitting with its wings tilted for vertical takeoff like a bird of prey ready to take flight. A smaller version of the supersonic passenger plane. Actually, a third of its size.

The windows of the plane were dark and shaded to protect from sunlight as it cruised at high altitudes. The type of altitudes that only space and military traveled. its color was a dark dull black. Even with the bright rays of the morning sun, setting in the shadows of the building no light reflected off its sheen. Radar absorbing, light absorbing seamless material covered it from the tip of its nose to the end of its tail. The only light came from inside and out of the back of its body. The rear door was opened, a ramp slipped to the ground. The others nodded to each other, ended their conversations and three of them parted and walked up the ramp, disappeared inside the fuselage.

"ggoood mmorning... " A small woman spoke, a little relieved, with nervous eyes behind her thick framed glasses, her smile trembled. A glimmer of I'm glad you are finally here hinted in her eyes. "Kurokoooo… It's ggoood to see you…"

Kuroko's shoulders sank as she exhaled, "good morning Sydney… Still can't stop stuttering…" She teased, tilting her head. "I… I… I am fine…" She said with her voice trembling defensively, "it's jjust… I don't llike…ssometimes… Because of…thth…" her eyes darted right to left. "Because of the asses you work with?" Kuroko grinning a little wider, coming to a stop and stood in front of her. "NNottt! YYyouuu of course!" the young woman took a quick breath, shocked, "…bbut…" Kuroko slowly reached out, put her hand on the young woman's shoulder, the young woman blushed, "if they touch you let me know…"

* * *

she knew Sydney was afraid of those men. Nothing, not a word existed in the dictionary that could compliment those men. Especially to a young woman familiar with the men and the business they conducted. And the joy they took from it.

"even if they look at you funny or unfunny…." She smiled a malicious smile that said just say the word. "ththank you. ".. Her voice softened as she looked to the ground, gripping the folder tight. "And they won't ever touch you again."

A deep shade of red spread across the young woman's face, biting her lower lip, an embarrassed smile took hold. She bowed her head a little, "here…" She held up the folder, Kuroko nodded, taking the folder, "so…" she flipped it open. "South America…" Sidney said, adjusting her glasses.

It was just her and Kuroko and the change in her expression and the way she held herself was obvious. She became professional. She took a deep breath, raised her head, spread her shoulders, stood straight, and her eyes gleamed. "This one had the last known contact… Nearly 3 years ago." She said with a nod. "Three?" Kuroko's brow rose, eyes scanning the documents. "Of course, … It was only for three days but… It seemed rather…" A pinkish shade of blush reemerge across her cheeks, the look of an embarrassed little girl peeked underneath the professional exterior. Kuroko fretted her brow tighter, "go on…"

"Rather personal."

"Personal?! You mean like…"

Sydney slowly nodded her head, "We lost contact with our agents but… It seems they were rather close…we got this one photo before losing contact." A black and white photo slipped across the paper work. "kabe-don!" Sydney unleased her otaku.

kuroko, ignoring her childish response. she knew Sydney was a closet fujoshi, put her finger on it to keep it from moving. "how professional…"

* * *

explanation for Kabe-Don…. is a combination of _kabe_ , or _wall_ and _do,_ the onomatopoeia for a thudding slam, and is a common scenario in anime, manga and dramas. whereby a character, usually a dominant type male, slams his hand or hands against the wall pinning his partner against it. usually does so out of anger. jealousy or more aggressive style of flirting. it often leads to lots of blushing and romantic dialogue as they end up in close proximity to one another...thank you Wotakoi:love is hard for otaku

* * *

It was a picture of a young man and woman. The young woman's face hidden by her long hair, with her hands slammed against the wall pinning him against it.

Kuroko's swallowed hard, her heart beat a little harder… Warmth spread throughout, her eyes open wider and her cheeks blushed, "yyoure kidding…" Scanning the photo for details. _How personal?_ she whispered, quickly raised her eyes, a wet sheen covered them with slight hesitation, "right?"

Sydney closed her eyes, slowly shook her head, regretting being the one to tell her, "I know how close you two were… So, I thought I should tell you." Her throat tightened.

Kuroko sucked in her breath, held it, gathering courage, bit the inside of her mouth "doesn't matter… We've all gotten older… Besides…" she looked the photo over again. _Is it really her?!_

"Besides…" Sidney said with a smile, "you have Honoka…" Her smile got even wider pushing her cheeks and glasses up, "and she's an angel… She's quite the catch…" She giggled a little embarrassed, she snorted, blushed, "I mean if I…you know …. went that way...for her I wwouldd yyou…." She stuttered, getting a flustered, ifif shshe…kabe-ddonned me iiii just…" a deviant twinkle, a little drool slipped from her mouth. Sydney quickly wiped her mouth, "ssoorryyy…"

Kuroko laughed, "yes, yes… She is…" her eyes shined, but slowly faded, _but still…_ Kuroko whispered, it hurt hearing the words, thinking of the implications, "Anything else…" She asked flipping through the paper, it seems this report is a little light…"

Another wipe of her mouth, a get it together breath, Sydney exhaled.

"The boss said a little at a time… She wants you to focus on one mission."

"She can be quite the bitch can't she..."

Sydney quickly covered her mouth to hide her laughter, "anyway…" She said as she bit her lower lip, "one at a time, so this is the first…" clearing her throat, "It's an archaeological dig… An underground city was discovered in the amazon. It was a few years ago. They finally got permission, so they are investigating a now."

"Okay…" Kuroko slowly spoke with a nod, "why so…" a why am I going there look spread across her face

"Supposedly, "Sydney's voice dropped just above a whisper, stepped closer, raised her head up as if to tell a secret, "the entire surface area collapsed on to itself...it's the results of the battle…"

"Battle?" Kuroko's face tensed. Sydney slowly nodded. "Between…" She slowly licked her lips, raised her chin again, "two queens…"

"Queens!" Kuroko quickly leaned backwards, raised her head up and glared, "you're kidding right… You mean…"

"NO! NO!" Sydney nodded, "before her time… It was Princess Mina from the house of Tepes… and her sister Well a clone…. she goes by Katie Maurice now…anyway."

Kuroko slouched, closing her eyes shaking her head, "vampires…" Kuroko murmured, "so you're saying… There's a possibility of strays running through the jungles of South America."

"Yes…" Sydney nodded. With a deep breath Kuroko continued, "okay… I can handle that…"

"Also…

"Also?" _what the hell…anything else?_

"He has a companion… And she's with him… Seems they are an item now."

"Really?" Kuroko chuckled, bringing her hand to her mouth, lightly tapped fingertips across her lips and smiled. she had a hint of who it was. She'd always been by his side. She was loud, annoying, controlling and hungry. popping her right eyebrow up, "is it?"

Sydney closed her eyes, nodded.

"well that… Well wasn't like she hid it… So…" With a deep exhalation of breath, she closed the file, turned the folder over and looked at the photo. sighed, "well, Neanderthal… it's been a while…"

She gave Sydney a little nod of her head, walked over to the ramp and walked into the plane, looking over the rows of seats. The three men were seated up front in the cabin. Together but not together…a few seats and rows separated them. Kuroko sighed taking the first aisle seat on the last row, sat down and made herself comfortable. she took a breath, as the engines began to get louder, the ramp rose and disappeared inside the plane. The door slowly closed, sealing out the roar of the engines. An unnatural silence filled the plane. The plane wavered back and forth lifting off.

Kuroko groaned, looking at the picture of the young man. The men up front laughed about something. kuroko gritted her teeth, "you fuckers best be quiet or I'm giving you first class tickets off this plane at 30000 feet…" she growled, "keep quiet and read your reports!" They looked over their shoulders, looking not too pleased but didn't say a word. They'd work with her before and knew she meant it. She looked down at the folder in her lap, running over finger over the photo…a mix smile both happy and malicious rose, "soooo…did she or didn't she…. Touma Kamijou?"


	9. Chapter 9

The plane flew at hypersonic speed, the turbulence barely noticeable… The gentle rocking and deep silence could lull someone to sleep. But Kuroko, with the company she was keeping remained awake, running her eyes over the reports for the third and fourth time.

In a few hours… They'd arrived in South America. A twenty-three-hour flight in less than three hours. An impossible feat but normal with the technology of Academy city being nearly 30 years ahead of the outside world...

* * *

Of course, … With rules and regulations regarding safety being nonexistent in Academy city…Nothing less could be expected in pursuit of pure science and technology…

* * *

The area they were heading to once belonged to a vampire pureblood. One of the last of the four knowns, belong to Rozenmann. Who'd use his influence, wealth and power and violence to achieve what he needed.

Kuroko smiled, "oh… How the mighty have fallen." Thinking of him and the others deeply affected by the vampires.

* * *

After living for a long time in secrecy, Princess Mina, Queen of all vampires finally revealed herself and the existence of all vampires to the world. She purchased a manmade island close to Japan, called the Tokyo bund, it would become a colony of Japan and an independent nation.

* * *

Kuroko let herself sink, slowly sliding down her seat. Princess Mina wasn't the only Queen…Kuroko had met one before…one who had snuck into Academy City hunting down a manmade rogue vampire attacking Academy City students. and it cost her dearly. She bit down on the tip of her tongue as she thought…wondering _if she'd miss something…not in the file but in her past…when was it…how could I have missed it…. why didn't she…OUCH!_ Her mouth exploded with pain, _Damnit!_ Slapping her hand over her mouth, the taste of her own blood coated her tongue…she squeezed her checks…. _forget the pain. Forget the pain_ …she moaned…. _back on the job_ …she muttered, _get back on the job_ …dropping her mouth open, as the tip of her tongue glistened in a light red, aching….

Experience had taught her, despite the secrecy that surrounded the vampire bund located in Tokyo harbor, she'd heard from her connections a few juicy details regarding the incidents with Rozenmann and the Princess Mina clone disaster.

Princess Mina and her werewolf guardian and lover, Akira Kaburagi Regendorf found themselves on the run in South America … Captured by Rozenmann and his vampiric forces… A battle to escape brought down the entire area… Bringing it down on top of an ancient underground city or temple… It wasn't clear.

 _"Holy city…"_ Kuroko whispered.

What had happened during and after remained a secret… Even after Princess Mina retook her throne. -Nodding silently, Kuroko's eyes dimmed. She heard the rumors…- Rozenmann was now a former shell of himself, dressed like a clown or Pierrot, performing for the half sister or clone of Princess Mina, now known as Katie Maurice. But at what cost…. she'd lost a very good very close friend in the process. and those thoughts burned in her chest.

She thought of Mikoto Misaka in those last days. " _Why Sissy?_ Swallowing her sadness, wiped her eyes, _"it's not fair…"_

The red light flashed…


	10. Chapter 10

The red light flashed… Raising her head, fretting her brow, _"any problems?_ She looked up a little worried.

 _"No…"_

 _"Then why?"_ thinning her eyes.

The three of them and rose up… bracing themselves. " _we're here."_ Giles de Rais said, reaching for one of the lockers.  
Kuroko looked over to the tablet sitting next to her…seeing the time…she shook her head, " _get the suits ready… Check and recheck… "_ taking a deep breath.

" _we're talking vampires…right?"_ Giles de Rais said, bracing himself as he strapped a thick piece of leather around his throat. _"Who the fuck cares_ …" the oldest of the three laughed, Albert Fish, his blue grey eyes lighting up, " _we get to kill and kill…"_ smacking Andrei Chikatilo on the back so hard it sounded like a bat against a tree.

There was laughter between the three of them, sadistic laughter filled the interior of the plane. It was the type of laughter that sent chills down a normal person making them feel uneasy even afraid but whether it was fortunate or unfortunate there were no normal people in the interior of this flight.

" _Can't wait… Hope it's like…_ Andrei's thick eastern European accent nearly drowning the words spoken, quickly nodding his head. " _YES! YES! let us hope_ " Fish nodded, slapping his back a few more times.

" _You have antivenom? …"_

 _"Of course, who the fuck doesn't…"_ Giles de Rais said, " _protection…whether its vampire or human…protection is necessary…leaves little to no DNA afterwards…_. he laughed, they laughed. Each one patted their belts.

Giles de Rias looked over to Albert Fish gave a hard nod and a wink, _"hope there's some young ones…"_ He said with a malicious smirk. " _Oh yeah_ …"

It was like watching old jocks reminiscing about the past glories of the big game. It turned her stomach.

 _"fucking perverts…"_ Kuroko narrowed her eyes, whispered. " _Just do your jobs_ " she raised her voice and interrupted, closing the file, " _or else we'll be leaving you…"_ Slipping the file into the secure briefcase, locking it, " _I would love to be around when you run out of ammo…._ She dropped the tone of her voice, _how can anyone get off of killing like those three…._ A sadistic look appeared like a familiar mask slipping over her face, " _I hope your dicks get bitten off while you're celebrating…."_

She placed her hand on the security screen, a light ran underneath followed by a series of clicks as the briefcase sealed shut. And the files are secured.

She stood up, walked down the aisle towards the back of the plane, away from the others. Sydney had told her where she put it. she had hinted of something special. Kuroko made her way to her locker, opened it up, and chuckled. " _You're the best…"_ Looking at the battle armor hanging inside, at the black leather like material, she shook her head "and _you need help, Sydney_ …"

* * *

It was body hugging; its form gave an extra thickness to her shape that was still pleasing to the eye. A sadomasochistic dream hanging there. The advanced material woven with nanotechnology to protect against vampires' bites, wolf's claws and advanced weaponry. It was a prototype from Watanabe industries. A battle suit designed by vampires and wolves to fight vampires and wolves. The material was covered in quarter size ceramics interlaced, overlapped, thick lightweight super strong breathable material including helmet and visor, head to toe protection for humans and vampires. Comfortable and deadly.

* * *

" _How did you get this…"_ Kuroko said peeking over to the other three. They were nearly dressed and done, checking and rechecking their gear and armor. They laughed, a perverted degrading laugh when they finished. A gleam crossed her eyes, Kuroko could see the difference between the suits. And it didn't really bother her. a soft breath, letting her eyes close she turned her head away hoping to forget the three of them.

* * *

Each one grinned with tongues hanging out like panting dogs, slowly licking their lips, molesting Kuroko with their eyes. Not even bothering trying to hide it. And she didn't care.

She got back to doing what she was doing. Kuroko slowly undressed. Without a care or fear. She slipped off her clothes, stripping down to her black lace bra and panties. Her body tone and sculpted by hours of hard training and advanced dieting. And of course, Honoka's cooking gave her a little softness to all the right features. Long gone was the childish physique, only natural 10 years later, she had the body and athleticism an Olympic athlete would kill for.

She felt their eyes, tongues and mouth roaming over her physique as she bent over, pulled up the pants, shimmying the tight material over her firm butt to her tight waist, taking a deep breath, she fastened them, put her hands on her waist, arched her left brow approvingly and grinned, "nice… Tight and comfortable… She said softly to herself taking her hands from her waist and ran them over the fabric. She slowly bent over and stretched all the way to her toes as if she was intentionally putting on a show.

Of course, Kuroko knew they were watching, and she didn't care.

a long slow exhale of breath, she slowly rose up, running her fingers over her thighs, tone abs and underneath her ample breasts, over her chin, sighed loudly and reach for the top of the interior of the plane. With a Smack of her lips, "Honoka would love this…" She said just loud enough for them to drool over, running her hands over her breasts… Her nipples tight, pushing the black lace bra to noticeable point.

She softly blew a breath over them and took out the top, slipped her arms inside, leaving the front open for a moment, turned a little towards them, giving them a view of curves of her ample breasts barely covered, watching them swell with a deep breath and disappeared as she zipped up. "Tight but… She breathed in and out, the fabric stretched and collapsed tightly against her body.

A what the hell look came across her face, quickly looking down at her waist, the material slowly stitched itself together. The two-piece suit became one and swelled forming padded surfaces around the necessary areas. She chuckled, " _no…_ As thigh pads formed and protected padding ran up her spinal column around her neck. She blushed as the material blended and formed around her breasts and … _What the?_ Quickly putting her hands between her thighs, she laughed louder… _Oh crap…-_ she knew this wasn't a AC or Academy City design _\- Stephanie what have you done you pervert? ..._ she could think of only one person who would design a suit like this.

* * *

Another admiring gaze as her nimble fingers ran over the material grinning like a little girl who'd found her mother's porno stash. A perverted moan slipped unconsciously pass her lips, again admiring the material …. _tight yet comfortable, revealing yet covering._ Every inch of her alluring adult form exposed, wrapped tightly in a muted black.

She suppressed a childish giggle, thinking of a certain someone back in Academy City…her cheeks blushed. A warmth ran just underneath the military grade material. Slowly allowing her eyes to close, enjoying this moment for just a moment. She sighed softy hoping to slow her heartbeat…. a sudden flash of her face, Kuroko's heart skipped, and her chest tightened. Of another….

She gasped, bringing her hand to her chest. An expression of pain colored her face. _Why? why her..._ the moment was fleeting but long enough to bring her back to reality.

She let it go…. maybe…. forcing it back deep down into the recesses of her emotions…shaking her head hard enough they might fly out of her head. _move on_ …she ordered.


	11. Chapter 11

Shutting her eyes, dropping her chin with a familiar motion she reached inside the locker and felt it on the tips of her finger…warm and hard. It always brought a smile to her face…. a tool of the trade she'd grown to love since her early days at hound dog.

Letting her fingers slide down its cylindrical shape, felt comfortable, reliable…. slowly curling her fingers around the titanium, polymer stock and brought the weapon out, letting the tip of the barrel fall lightly into her palm.

AC50 assault rifle… _a must for the girl who likes to travel_ …letting her darkness emerge, _one who travels to off the grid exotic locations_ …. she nodded… _areas to hot, like her, to handle._

* * *

It was air cooled, gas operated magazine feed _girl's best friend_ …capable of semi auto and full ass shredding automag…. a large bore bullpup design shined underneath the harsh light of the interior…right to the edge of the sound suppressor…. just barely above a whisper.

* * *

She let it lay in the palm of her hand and gently squeezed the contour shape of the grenade launcher…. a quick jerk, the familiar sound was music to her ears. Its design was meant for the toughest situations, with the reputation as the most reliable killing weapon on the battlefield….

Standing it against the carbon fiber locker, she sighed nearly satisfied but wanting a little more… _Come here little sister_ …bringing out another. CA90 shotgun…. she held the titanium polymer stock in her right hand, letting the barrel bounce in the palm of her left hand.

* * *

The pump action, magazine feed combined with the CA tactical weapon system allowed for the monitoring of types of rounds available and spent. Whether full load or explosive pellets…a weapon for her specific abilities. Small and powerful…extreme close range. With the new tech upgrades this weapon would never, depending on ammo and magazine size, let you down unexpectedly. Depending of dispersal rate, a warning system alerted you as the rounds counted down to zero.

* * *

A confident admiring nod of her head. Kuroko Sharai clicked the large bore shotgun to her thigh. It felt snug between her favorites. The metal spikes standing tall and tight around her thighs…. _a girls gotta accessorize_ …. she whispered after one last stroke of the barrel.

* * *

"Prepare for landing… The pilot's voice sounded over the intercom. Kuroko dressed, and ready grabbed hold of one of the seats, rocked back and forth.

The interior of the plane shook for a moment as the engines roared outside. It hovered over green lush jungle specified by the assigned coordinates but Landing zones especially deep in the Amazon were nonexistent. So… With Academy city's technology… You built one when you landed or as you landed.

A Small door opened underneath the belly of the plane and small charges known as Daisy cutters dropped and exploded. The multiple explosions blew out trees, vegetation and whatever, clearing out an area of around three hundred meters in diameter. The engines slowly rotate, pulverizing the rocky soil into glowing white-hot, and for cooling…Another explosive charge sent chemical fire suppression over the area and dissipated as a plane's almost vertical engines increased thrust as it lowered, huge vents opened across the top and underneath of the plane sucking in the cooler air and pulling it over the hot soil. All of this in a few moments as its wheels safely touch down.

The green light flashed over and over, then came the mechanical clicking, whirring sounds of the motors as the ramp slipped out from the body of the plane and touched the ground. The sound of pressurized air hissed as a bright line ran along the edges of the doors slowly opened. The warm humid air smelling of chemical fire suppressant rushed in between the growing space as the doors slowly opened.

The metal composite material framed the image of the shimmering sight of melted cooling rock, extending to the green lush jungle, blue skies and rising steam of the new landing pad. "Beware of the locals…" Kuroko said, looking down as she slipped the harness of the assault rifle over her shoulder, picked up the helmet and visor, the other running her fingers over the metal spikes around her thighs, "they bite…"


	12. Chapter 12

Kuroko took a deep breath filling her lungs with hot humid air, it felt more like drowning than breathing. But still she nodded confidently as she ran her hand over the fabric… _nice_ …. despite the oppressive heat and humidity, the suit kept her cool and comfortable…. _this is very nice…wonder how_ …

This suit was a few steps above those she'd worn on previous missions…. pressurized, form fitting…with all the bells and whistles for the occasional mission or a night on the town. It looked and felt that good. She liked the gloves that fit like a second skin, Nano sensors relayed every line and curve of the helmet in her hand. Which felt lighter than a feather. _This isn't Academy City specs…._

She stepped out onto the ramp, looking around the area, A smoky haze covered the burnt ground, spots still glowing bright reds and oranges spreading out to the withered vegetation and finally the shadows of the jungle.

" _It's quiet…_ She said, a little anxious, feeling the sweat beginning to wet her forehead. her long reddish-brown hair growing heavy and damp… _ssssheeshhhhh_ …wiping her forehead.

" _Quieter the better… I say_ ," De Rais answered, chambering a round. Kuroko ignored the remark, but her trained eye reacted to the sound, quickly glancing over eyeing the weapon _._

 _I don't like it_ … She twirled the helmet in her hands, _"I don't…"_ fretted her brow, noticing a small blinking red light no bigger than the size of a small coin. She ran her gloved finger over it and pressed, there was a sound of hissing, a mechanical click followed by in the pop and it slowly rose. Cocking her head, she removed the piece and rolled around in the palm of her gloved hand, " _an ear piece?"_

 _Hello… Hello…_ A tiny voice called out. Kuroko's eyes went wide _, "someone's… Talking?_

She took the earpiece between two of her fingers inserted it into her ear. _"Kuroko!_ The voice sounded happy and a little carefree, " _hello… Hey dumb ass_ … Laughter followed _put the helmet on! For privacy…_ Laughter again.

Kuroko stared at the helmet between her hands, " _Stephanie? … How?_

 _"Kinda… The voice laughed… Hurry before…_

 _Fine… Fine…_ Kuroko blew out a breath as she groaned, slipping the helmet on over her head, adjusted it until it felt comfortable. " _There… Now… What? …_ The visor automatically dropped over her face covering to her chin. "Don't worry… Baby… It's automatic… Followed by more laughter. A cooling sensation softy blew over her face.

 _"Stephanie? how did you…_

" _Again… Kinda… I'm Stephanie but I'm not Stephanie…_ More laughter…

" _You sure sound like it… And act like…_

 _"Precisely… I'm an advance AI program built by the great Stephanie_ … _That's me! And I'm here to annoy… I mean to help you with the new prototype advanced multipurpose encounter suit… But first…don't you think it's odd that there are no animal or bird sounds…hmmmm?_

 _Kuroko hated that tone of voice…she could see Stephanie lifting her chin up, rising on the tips of her boots, with that mischievous look in her bright blue eyes…she'd roll her head around just to let her long blonde hair tumble over her petite shoulders. That look saying she'd missed something obvious, something that…. It didn't take much for Kuroko to realize it…it was odd…very odd._

Hostile lifeforms have been detected, Stephanie calmly spoke.

"What!"

Infrared images appeared in the corner of the visor.

 _These images are located… Correction… Conducting 360° scan initiated.… Oh…_ The tone of voice told her if something wasn't good _Kuroko… You are really screwed… I mean fucked... And I don't mean in the thrilling casual encounter in a dark alley against the wall…Kabe-Don!_

 _What a nice… Response_ … Kuroko growled.

 _I'm program to respond to you this way… And only you…_ Instead of laughter there was a cute little giggle. _Stephanie… Thought you'd like it better… PS… She sends her love, her laughter and criticism… Oh I'm also supposed to tell you in a really nice seductive smoldering voice….as I raise my hand to my mouth, giving a little cough to dramatically clear my throat…. I've slept with her…_ She let out a laugh _. Scan completed._

" _oooohhh!? ... crrraaapppp… Recommended action… Runaway! … But… Why prolong it…._ sounding unconcerned. _Hostiles identified._

 _Go ahead… Give me the bad news._ slipping the AC50 from behind, Kuroko stepped off the ramp onto the ground, the rocky terrain crunching under her boots as she circled around the aircraft. She chambered a round, thinned her eyes and stared into the shadows looking for movement. Slowly raising the barrel. " _Okay…_ She sighed, _who is it… How many?"_

 _"I know she would be happy to know that you trust her… With-_

 _I trust her because if she developed this… She be pissed off if it failed…_ _So… No… I really don't trust a vampire…only as far as I can stake her… Which I did_ she murmured, shrugging her shoulders.

 _Yes… Yes… She did enjoy that… Letting you…_

Kuroko fretted her brow gritting her teeth, _letting me… Please… She called me a glowing mutated mole."_

Laughter… Followed by more laughter… Then a long sigh and a deep breath. _Yes… Yes… on that note…this suit will help to minimize the effects of your teleportation…as you know traveling through the dimensions is not as seamless as you might think…when you teleport from one spot to another, you are essential forcing matter out of its proper position in those realities. Much like a mole burrowing through the soil and popping up through the top soil…this suit helps you, in theory, minimize the amount of soil you are digging through so you won't get whacked…..get it….whack as in the game whack a mole…._ she laughed, _I like that one….._ sounding a little out of breath. _Hostiles identified._ _Augmented primates_ …

Kuroko's eyes went wide _, no…_ feeling cold chills rushing through her body, her memory muscles grew taut.

" _Howlers… Augmented physical features, intelligence minimum that's to be expected… Despite similarities with humans, primates were found to be more violent, harder control._

A stone skipped across the ground towards the plane, hitting a tire and settled.

 _A possible show of force or demonstration of strength should be acceptable…_

 _Okay…_ scanning the distant jungle. " _But…_

Kuroko tightened her grip adjusted her weapon.

" _But what?_ Kuroko quickly answered, under her breath she cursed him… _Damn Rozenmann_

 _Records show…_

 _Don't you say it_ … Kuroko interrupted _don't you dare say it_ , beginning to crouch. She knew…she'd experienced it.

" _Say what?"_

 _"You know…"_

 _Okay I won't but it won't matter… Pervie._

" _Fuck…_ Kuroko growled, clicking her tongue. " _This is bad…_ She said to herself slowly turned around.

De Rais and Fish were standing around casually talking and even laughing. _"Those fucks aren't paying attention…"_

Another rock sailed through the air hitting in front of Andrei Chikatilo, struck his leg. The look on his face showed his disdain as he bent over and picked up the rock.

 _"Mother Fuckers…"_ He said softly and threw it back. It sailed back into the underbrush. Sounding as if it struck a tree.

The silence was shattered as loud violent horrific screeching tore through the air, cracking and snapping of tree branches, the branches slamming violently against the ground. A barrage of rocks flew out from all around them.

" _Don't!_ Kuroko had tried to yell but it was too late. Fish and De Rais quickly turned, looking confused.

" _Africa!_

The word was a warning and sent fear rolling over their expressions, realizing the implications, their faces turned white. Their mouths dropped open, the words not coming out, but their bodies and training took over, quickly spinning around and raised their weapons.

In his thick Eastern European accent Andrei Chikatilo screaming brought up the multi barreled Gatling gun, squeezing the trigger, the whirring sound surrounded him as the barrels spun, flashes of fire spitting a straight line of fire ripped the ground in front of him until he leveled the weapon, Explosions ripped through the forest, small trees exploded, and larger ones fell.

The first wave charged out… exploding from the underbrush from behind them. They were large, muscular, their entire bodies covered in old worn, scarred and ragged leather, thick leather helmets covered their heads, old goggles covered their eyes leaving the lower half of their faces from just underneath her nose, nothing but bare white bone… And sharp teeth… And long vampire fangs.

Shit! Swallowing hard, whispered dropping to one knee, raised her assault rifle and opened fire. With each whisper the bodies exploded like popcorn. The rounds hitting them in the chest, shredding them to pieces. She fired, her eyes moving to the next target as her finger squeezed the trigger…over and over… The infra-red images growing larger and larger as the ammo count dwindled.


	13. Chapter 13

The muffled sounds of the assault rifle barely registered. The sicken thud of rounds penetrating, exploding into the flesh and bodies dropping to the ground like stones, slowly melting and disappearing into the disfigured soil. Kuroko moved from target to target, well trained and numb to the violence. She ignored, no she didn't care about the others. Keeping her eyes and mind on the here and now. the howlers surged like an incoming wave swallowing the seashore. One, no, there never was just one…but tens and tens turned into hundreds. The ground becoming unstable, with each step sinking deeper, slowing them down. As the bodies fell, others rushed over them, grinding them into wet ground, churning it into a rust colored paste. many slipping on the melting flesh to become victims of their feverish rush to the prey. The bird calls and guns shots no longer dominated the sounds of the jungle, only the sound of crunching, breaking bones, wet sickening sound of heads crushed like melons.

 _Left side now_

She heard the AI's voice, she turned squeezing the trigger, _behind 90 degrees,_ kuroko spun on her heels, pop, pop, pop!

Holes appeared in their chests, foreheads….to kill a vampire is not to just drive a stake into their hearts, who wouldn't die by that means, destroy their brains, massive bloodletting would do the job. The bodies continued to drop.

 _You have another 130 rounds before_ …

 _Shut up! Kuroko snarled, the barrel following her eyes, pop, pop, pop! Another three fell._

 _Fuck! There's no end_ …. gritting her teeth so hard her jaws ached, _"this is worse than Africa…"_

She teleported, reappeared, putting the nose of the barrel to the back of the head of a howler, its eyes growing wider, even the unintelligent recognize death…pop!

Teleportation, the tip of her boot touched the wet getting wetter ground, the barrel pressing against its large blood soaked leather covered chest, pop! She disappeared. over and over…they surged flowing out of the shadows of the Amazon rainforest…. a terrifying leather-bound blood covered demonic mob.

 _50 rounds before_

 _Can you just shut up?_

She heard whispering. _You finished with that?_ _Hmm…here…_

It wasn't the sound of her assault rifle, she'd discard the silencer earlier, giving her a bit of working space. Her favorite technique, in your face. It was less than an arm's length difference between her and her prey. Despite being augment, a quick close attack was fatal. Experience had taught her this….

* * *

It had become all the rage, among impoverished countries ruled by warlords. Central and South America exploded into war…former single countries were now divided into two or three states. Each crushed by the debt from rapid military growth, illegal drug production and population decline…from fighting and those fleeing the fighting.

Primates were plentiful…a cheap workforce…they thought. Surgical methods to lessen aggressive behaviors, lobotomies made them more trainable. Add a little vampire venom for quick healing and you get very cheap labor. And for a while it worked. Animal rights advocates rose in a fury. But The civilized world looked away.

An idea. If you can take an eighteen year old kid, change and mold them into a soldier…. why not…?

Africa…only the subjects were not the slender smallish primates…no, chimpanzees. Stronger than a human male, built compact and low to the ground. Their natural prey drive drove them to hunt in packs…cheap armor, cheap weapons armed with machetes, rudimentary guns and explosive devises. The first time they were used, they were successful. Images of them, tearing apart soldiers, civilians, men, women and children. Covered in human blood, eating their victims, fighting over the remains. Horrified the world.

Kuroko thinned her eyes feeling the chill of the memory, her eyes glassed over.

The mission was to go into the compound hidden deep within the Africa jungle, King Solomon's mine, the area had become known…for its rich deposits in mineral wealth, gold and rare earth were found in abundance. And used to finance the augmentation and selling for the continued production of the wars. She'd arrived with fifty…making their way to the edge of the compound during the night. and then it happened.

A grunt then a snort. The dark of the jungle moved, within a brief moment of silence the jungle exploded in roaring and yelling, bodies torn apart and thrown around like nothing. Blood fell like rain, splattering her face. She felt it each time, the wet splatter, as it twirled the body over its head. eyes glowing red, glared right through her with its mouth open wide, and its long white teeth caught the moonlight…slamming the body down it front of her, it exploded, raising its long thick arms, standing upright, its massive barrel chest, trembled with each slam of its fist

Silverbacks….

She'd survive, her and a few others, but the memory dug its way deep into her mind. It took everything to keep it locked up inside…. everything -a gentle smile appeared-…. after the failure to eliminate the sources of the abominations something or someone appeared, and sank the entire region, burning it to a crisp…paperwork and all. All that was left was a graining blurred image of a young familiar looking woman surrounded by lightning, the earth shaking underneath her feet.

* * *

She teleported, appearing almost three meters in the air above them, their frenzy taking hold of the them, they looked like hairy roaches scurrying from the light. The flick of the switch, no longer three round bursts, she unloaded. Pop, pop, pop, pop! Somethings not right…. she said just above a whisper.

 _What's not right, kuroko_?

Heads exploded like watermelons on the beach, thick pieces of skull and wet red splattered.

48, 47,46,45…

 _Hey guys whatcha doing?_ A loud unknown voice interrupted, _sssshhhhhhh_

 _Huh?!_ Kuroko's face twisted, _AI my ass…. Stephanie!_

Laughter, almost childlike, laughter

 _Took you long enough. Kuroko Sharai._


	14. Chapter 14

Stephanie, no last name. she'd always say with an unbalanced smile. The right side was always a little higher.

She is a petite sized vampire with long blond hair and bright blue eyes, the voice of an angel and a sailor's mouth. they'd met a decade ago at the bakery café, supposedly under the orders from Anastasia Von Alucard to protect Mikoto Misaka. On that particular day, Kuroko had decided, again, to make her move on her Sissy, slowly with her eyes closed, lips puckered, crawling comically over the small table. She thought she was being seductive, only to be stopped by a petite size girl, kneeling on the table, her fingers pressed against her face, _you look like a fish_ …. she laughed. and smiled showing her long vampire fangs. They fought but were interrupted by intruders. Both forming a love hate relationship. they loved to hate each other. But shared one thing in common…both loved a certain level five railgun.

 _Why couldn't you guys keep quiet?!_

 _Maybe you shouldn't have an open commlink?_ Another answered, _Hmph?_

 _You finished, slurppppppp! Now I am…bitch…_

Fretting her brow, _problems?_ Kuroko asked, Pop, Pop, Pop….

 _No,_ sigh, _no problems kinda…we're at the movies…_

Teleportation, 35, 34, 33….

 _Nice accuracy…_ Stephanie said, followed by slurping then chewing. _I'm kinda busy right now…is there a reason for_ \- breathing heavy… _this crap!_ Pop, pop, pop!

 _Sigh…. hey…you got your phone?_ Kuroko tighten her brow, sweat pilling across her forehead, _phone? I'm-_

 _Not talking to you…._ Stephanie quickly spoke, _do you? Yea…Good…._

28,27,26…. _damn it why doesn't that thing-_

 _That thing is letting you know that despite youre amazing one shot one kill, you don't have enough ammo to take out all of the registered life forms._

 _She's fucked, no kidding…. two others spoke._

 _Out with friends…._ Kuroko let out a worried chuckle. _Lovers and friends…. kuroko could hear the smile in her voice. Hey kuroko?_

 _Whhhaaattt…._ she sounded tired. _I have two questions for you…._

 _Really don't have-_

 _Jump on top of the plane_ ….17,16,15…

 _What! How do…._

 _Gotcha on satellite…._ she laughed. _that's a prototype…don't think I'd let it out of my sight. Do you…._

 _Youre such a -I am aren't i…._ group laughter. Kuroko teleported. Fine.


	15. Chapter 15

Kuroko took a deep breath, letting her shoulders sag. She stood on top of the aircraft, not liking what she was seeing. The ground swelled with dirty bloodied mass rushing towards them. De Rias, Fish and Chikatilo were barely holding their own. Explosion ripped through the mass, sending bodies and blood everywhere, only for the mass to be filled by others. The blank looks in their eyes said everything…anger, fear expressions hidden underneath the Academy City protective gear wouldn't last very long…soon, very soon they'd be overrunned, torn apart and eaten.

Discarded weapons lay on the ground, the barrels still smoking. De Rias reached for his belt, grabbing a couple of grenades and threw them into the crowd. Two explosions ripped into the mass.

Fish was down to his last few, the hollow burst from his grenade launcher tore holes through them…only to be filled in. Chikatilo, the barrels of his Gatling gun glowed a bright orangish red as it smoldered on the ground, its replacement spinning spitting out large bore rounds.

 _Get inside the plane…_ Kuroko ordered over the commlink….

 _Fucking thing is closed!_ De Rais, his voice rough and raspy, yelled. _They won't open it…_ Fish said. _Aaarrrrrrhhhhh…._ Chikatilo replied, swing the barrel left to right.

 _What the fuck?_ Kuroko eyes grew wider, _Why?_

 _That's what I was going to ask you…._ Stephanie said calmly. Kuroko's eyelids lowered, her breath slip out slowly, _what is your first question?_

She knew she had to ask because even if she remained silent, Stephanie would ask, bringing the assault rifle to her shoulder, 14,13,12…. red flowers bloomed among the filthy surging mass.

 _Have you pissed anyone off lately.? Take anything from someone…or do you have something that someone else wants? Hmmmm…._

 _huh?_

 _HAVE. YOU. PISSED. ANYONE. OFF. LATELY? Sigh, Besides the usual?_

 _What?_ .….4,3,2,1 0…

Kuroko felt the silence of the question, searching for the answer, without thinking she grabbed the shotgun off of her thigh. _Pissed off someone…. myself maybe!_ She teleported.

 _How to fuck am I supposed to know!_ blam, click blam…. click the roar of the pump action sent chunks of skull, brains, bones and hearts flying…. blam! click blam!

36,35,34….

 _I'm just saying…It's just odd…. like you….do tend to brush people the wrong-_

 _Shut the fuck up, Stephanie!_

 _See…here I am trying to help and-_

 _You're playing 50 questions?_

Laughter…. the other girls laughed.

Kuroko growled, blam! Click blam! She fired, chambered a round and fired. Teleported and repeated.

 _Fine, fine…._ Stephanie sighed, _if we didn't have orders…I…. yea I would…I'd save you._

 _Aawwwwww…._

 _Ok, ok…. back down girls…._ she laughed. _what am I saying is that. Why did you land at these coordinates? It's right in the middle of their hunting grounds. You knocked really, really loud, yell here's dinner. And there is an already made landing strip, that is currently being used, not even Ten klicks south of you…._

 _What?!... how?_

 _Gotcha on satellite, watching you like a tv show…gimme some…. it's mine…you should share…I'm a vampire I don't shar-hey give I back…. I'm a human….so there!_

 _What the?_ Kuroko chambered another round, blam! She teleported….

 _Wow…. that new fabric really works…not only do you look good but going into and out of your teleportation phase is minimal…_

 _Shut up…I'm not a fucking test animal_. Thinning her eyes, firing another round. She could see Stephanie analyzing the action. Those bright blue eyes would dim and become focused. Her mind tracking every movement.

 _What's your second question?_ She asked. Her voice tired almost struggling.

* * *

She's getting tired…Stephanie nodded, the images playing across her eyes. The other behind her watching over her shoulders.

 _Brenda…you got your phone on ya.?_ She nodded, digging into her purse, _Make the call._

A predatory glare in exchange of her analytical eye, her mouth thinned, and that uneven smile appeared. _Let's forget the teasing right not_. Her tone turned dark bordering on malicious. _How about you keep your mind on your job….and I'll give you a little background music…_

 _Huh? What are you-_

 _Just let go and play for a while_ …Stephanie sounded as if she was breaking in to song. _How about a little background music?_

A chill covered Kuroko like a walking from the pool and going into an air condition room, chambering another round. She wouldn't…would she?

Oh crap!


	16. Chapter 16

Stephanie and friends were standing outside of the large multiplex, grouped together looking over her shoulder, watching the unfolding events on her tablet. Behind them, customers were waiting in line, looking up at the LED light display showing the times of the movies. A few cars slowed to a stop, doors opened, and people stepped out, excitedly chatting, looking down at their smart phones…a few waved at friends, calling them over as the smell of popcorn mingled among them….

A busy night in downtown Sakura city, located on Sakura Island. An Island not located on any map but a long expansion bridge away from the southern part of Japan. An Island with an eclectic mix of vampires, wolves and humans, oh my.

Stephanie let that particular smile grow, as the light of her tablet shimmered in her eyes. Those bright blue eyes sparkled, licking her lip like a cat watching a mouse _, how about a little background music_ … her heart beat a little faster. The others behind her giggled, stepping away, lining up behind her. she started off slow and low…Kuroko teleported….

The other girls brushed their hairs back, straighten their backs, and stomped a beat. Stephanie nodded her head to the beat.

 _Good for you, you fooled everybody._

 _Good for you, you fooled everyone._ (Red flowers bloom as she jerked the stock and fired,)

 _Good for you, now you're somebody. Good for you, you fooled everyone._

 _Leave your weapon on the table wrapped in burlap, barely able_. (Another position, slammed the butt of the shotgun, crushing it's skull)

 _Don't get angry, don't discourage_ … (Stephanie's voice rose, her mouth opening wider, showing her fangs. Cheeks blushed. Kuroko teleported, another red bloom)

 _Take a shot of liquid courage. (She tilted her head)_

 _Cause my monsters are real and they're trained how to kill_ (raising her chin, her throat tighten, her fangs lite up in florescent light. The others joined)

 _And there's no coming back and They just laugh at how I feel_ (the crowds slowed, looking on.)

 _And these monsters can fight_ (Kuroko reappeared, two quick flashes, shredding four of them. she teleported.)

 _And they'll never say die. And there's no going back, if I Get trapped, I'll never heal_.

(Stephanie walked around holding the tablet high above her, watching her excitement getting bolder, her voice getting louder, putting her boot on the side of the building across the street and walked up)

 _Yeah, my monsters are real. (She stretch her arms out wide)_

 _Good for you, you hurt everybody._

(Kuroko teleported, red blooms followed her, and she'd disappear. Reappearing somewhere. Over and over, random spots, never the same place twice. She'd kill then disappear. Getting faster and faster. Stephanie letting her voice carry her excitement sang louder. The others letting their voice carry along the avenue. The crowd of onlookers grew.)

 _Good for you, you hurt everyone_

 _Good for you, you love nobody_

 _Good for you, you are no one._

 _Leave your weapon on the table. (_ The shotgun was empty. She welded it like a bat until the stock broke, driving the barrel like a stake in to the mouth of a howler, it dropped, disappearing into the surge.)

 _Wrapped in burlap, barely able. (Stephanie's eyes sparkled, a look of ecstasy flowed,_ tapped the screen with the sharp end of her nail, stats ran along the right edge. Heart rate, body temp, damage assessment, suit capabilities…)

 _Call the doctor, say a pray, chose a god you think is there_

 _Cause my monsters are real, and They're trained how to kill (the words poured out, her body tensing with every word, a look of maliciousness colored her expression.)_

 _And there's no coming back. And they laugh at how I feel_

 _And these monsters can fight, and they'll never say die_

 _And there's no going back, if I Get trapped, I'll never heal (she dropped from the side of the building somersaulting, landing a perfect dismount, never taking her eyes off the tablet.)_

 _Cause my monsters are real._

 _Leave your weapon on the table, Wrapped in burlap, barely able_

 _Don't get angry, don't discourage, Take a shot of liquid courage_

 _Leave the light on if youre able_

 _Cause we both know youre unstable_

 _Call the doctor, say a pray_

 _Chose a god you think is there._ (Stephanie slowly rose into the air, Brenda holding her ankles easily lifted her up, Stephanie holding the tablet above her head, looking up as if to see god, her right arm stretched outward, her left curled holding the tablet. Kuroko, as if following her lead, teleported high into the air, arms stretch straight from her shoulders, a bird of prey looking down, clutching her steel spikes in each hand, legs straight except for the slight bent of her right knee. She hovered and teleported.)

 _Cause my monsters are real and they're trained how to kill_

 _And there's no coming back._

(Kuroko teleported in to the mass, spinning like the blades of a blender. Stephanie stared her eyes reflecting the images playing out, watching as a thick coat of red covered everything. Her steel spike cutting throats, severing heads, teleporting so fast it looked like the momentum was pulling them into her like a drain. Stephanie's voice soften, as Brenda brought her down from up high. All of them gathering around her.)

 _And they just laughed at how I feel, and these monsters can fight, and they'll never say die_

 _And there's no going back, if i get trapped, I'll never heal_

 _Yeah, my monsters are real._

Kuroko dropped to one knee, breathing hard, feeling the pounding of her heart in her chest. She wiped the filth from her visor, flipping the thick residue from her hand. Another deep breath, holding it. De Rais, Fish and Chikatilo dropped to their knees, shaking their heads looking around in disbelief…. nothing, every one of them, was nothing more than bubbling goo on the ground. Kuroko wiped the steel spikes on the ground and slipped them back into their holders.

Kuroko…. Stephanie whispered, not waiting for her answer, rolled her tongue over her lips _, I Love You_ …she said, letting her smile grow… _that show just now…has us all wetting our panties._

 _What's your second question?_ Kuroko asked within a long sigh. _Fuck_ …. kuroko heard one of the girls speak but quickly went quiet. _Problem?_


	17. Chapter 17

_What's your second question?_ Kuroko asked within a long sigh. _Fuck_ …. kuroko heard one of the girls speak but quickly went quiet. _Problem?_

 _Yeah…_ Stephanie answered. _You know how I told you that you landed in the middle of their hunting grounds._ Kuroko closed her eyes, letting out a long long breath, _can you say seconds?_ her shoulders sagged under the weight of the answer she already knew. _How many?_

 _More than you can take_ …

 _You said Ten clicks right…._ she exhaled slowly, lifting her tired head up, looking off into the distance. She smirked.

 _Easy enough for a level five teleporter_. She heard chuckling. _so, you're gonnna_ -

 _Second question,_ Kuroko interrupted.

* * *

The job was priority. And everything and everyone else was expendable. Kuroko knew. De Rais knew it. Albert Fish knew it. Chikatilo knew. And Stephanie knew it.

* * *

 _You're as cold as they get Kuroko,_ Stephanie chuckled, _anyway, getting serious now…. gotta change my panties after that…. long breath and…. you arrived in that aircraft right next to you…right…right of course…so that is a hypersonic troop transport. It can go zero to what the fuck and get anywhere in the world in like you're kidding me…._

 _Yes, yes, you sarcastic bit-_

 _Hey now, be nice…_ Stephanie laughed, the others laughed _. okay, okay…now…. that's one pilot, a copilot, two navigators, two maintenance personal…right-_

 _Yeah…_ Kuroko started to feel uneasy. _And another two to-_

* * *

Stephanie interrupted, not really. When she was interested in data, she'd often get lost in it. _-And that plane carries three HsPs-45 military grade power suits that could easily have taking on that many howlers…so why didn't they-_ Stephanie tapped the screen of her tablet, looking over the data- _The HsPs-45 power suits developed by Academy City. based on the tried and true designs of the HsPs-15 power suits. More streamlined than the older HsPs-15 models, humanoid in shape with two arms and legs and finger appendages. A large backpack module on the back to provide quick reloading capability for variety of approved weapons. Such as the DefTech 37mm launcher. That could penetrate the thickest of tank armor. And a couple to rounds could even penetrate a nuclear bunker. But your ordinance also lists Gatling guns…so…those howlers could've beaten on them all day without hurting anyone…or make paste of them so why didn't…._

* * *

Kuroko listening to Stephanie, could hear a rather soft yelling going on in the background. She dropped her head, hoping to hear better, picking up a little of the conversation between Stephanie's technical rambling. The words were coming from the one she called Brenda.

 _I don't care…you will open those doors and…..I'm sorry did I stutter…if I did well let me say it again prick….i will and I know who you are….will rip you throat out, drink you dry and peel your skin off like an apple…so don't you even fuck with me….understand…what? listen to me Captain…._

* * *

 _A heavy clunk, hissing sound of air and the rear doors of the plane popped open, slowly lowering the ramp, the doors spreading. And heavy mechanical footsteps quickly walked out. two HsPs-45 stepped down the ramp, the barrels of oversized Gatling guns spinning._

 _De Rais, Fish and_ Chikatilo using the last of their strength pushed themselves up off the ground and ran to and up the ramp.

The power suits took their position on opposite sides of the plane. The barrels spun faster, explosion ripped the air, muzzle flashes light up the front of the suits like lightening. The jungle collapsed on itself. At the corner of her visor Kuroko watched the number of hostiles dwindle quickly. The trees and underbrush exploding as round after round burst from the barrels.

 _Guess I should get going_. Kuroko said looking off into the distance, _ten clicks is nothing._

 _Ready to go yummy?_ She heard the innocent remark

 _Stephanie quickly reacted. HUH? Did you just call her…. yummy?_

 _What? No, of course not…_

Kuroko fretted her brow, slowly shook her head. something had caught Stephanie's attention. something she maybe hadn't know or was unaware of…. she had the sense of curiosity of a cat and also its nine lives and the annoying habit of sticking her nose in another person' business.

 _Seems like a good time to leave_? Kuroko didn't really want to listen to it. _Well…I guess i-_

 _Hold on Kuroko_

 _Oh, crap no!_ dropping her chin to her chest, clenched her fist tight, _too late._

 _You did. You called her yummy…I heard you so don't lie to me_

 _We can if we want to…._

 _Yyyyouour'e admitting it._

 _No_ … that one's Brenda, kuroko recognizing the voice. _She's the one who called. How did she get the number to…_

 _Oh, come on! Get over it, Stephanie_ another unfamiliar voice interrupted

 _I will not…_ she growled. Kuroko moved her head back and forth. She'd seen this before. _Great another annoying…._

 _You and she are doing each other. Aren't you? Tell me?! Brenda! It's true isn't it… you sneaked right in a snatched her up…I can't_

 _It isn't like that…we're not fooling around…. much_

 _Why's she blushing…. huh? look at me, I'm blond, bright blue eyes and big boobs…. a triple threat….and yyyou chose that tall, dark hair, thin boobless_

 _She's got nice boobs._

Kuroko right brow popped, _that one must be yummy?_

 _How do you know?!_

 _Swimming, gym_ -Kuroko nodded, _good come back-Spending the night together, bathing together_

 _Oh crap…she's dumb_

That's it…I need something to drink…a long growl…. _behind my back_ she muttered

 _Why did you just nod? Don't shrug your shoulders at me…._

 _Hey, Stephanie_

 _What! Oh, sorry kuroko I just found out my friends are fooling around behind my back and I haven't been invited. JERKS…. what's next boys!_

 _Whatever, I've got to go._ Kuroko looking for a way out of the mundane I really don't care conversation.

 _Ummm…no, my grandma says no boys during high school. College is the time to experiment._

 _Why me?_ Flicking some goo of her thigh, _why me…I could just hang up…but she'd call right back, I know she would._

 _I'm not a boy_ …she could hear her smacking her chest. Kuroko slowly grinned, I've seen this before…always afraid she's missing something.

 _Triple threat…did I not make myself clear…. triple threat!_

 _The movie is about to start. Let's go Yumi_ …Brenda spoke, _hmm…ok_. the others agreed.

 _What the hell…. all this time_ …she sighed. She sounded lost over the line, but kuroko knew better. In less time it took to breath, Stephanie growled _, I'm definitely nibbling on her during the movie…. Hey! I'm sitting next to you Yummy! Whether you like it or not…_

 _Whatever hurry up._

 _Gotta go…Kuroko…._ she laughed. _Fine…._ Kuroko exhaled, a satisfied grin appeared.

 _By the way…._ Stephanie added, a little mischievous with a hint of warning _. You should watch yourself…dontcha think…bye bye…_


	18. Chapter 18

She made the jump with ease. It was natural now…at a level five, Kuroko sharia could teleport to any location within her sight. Her eyes and mind calculating the distance, running the formulas to travel through eleven dimensions with the ease of a child learning simple arithmetic….and if she'd been to the area before…it was even easier. A thought and she'd arrive.

The barrier was a simple but powerful one. Meant only to keep out wild animals and vampires. Kuroko easily slipped through. And to her not so surprise a bell like chime announced her arrival. The sound of the chime was soft gentle reminiscent of large metal tube wind chimes.

 _Great_ …she sighed, _so much for stealth._

Making her way a few meters she stepped out of the jungle and into a magically area. The jungle was gone. The ground neatly mowed and trimmed as if one had arrived at an English manor. Large canvas tents with wooden crosses attached to front peak of the tents were up and the smell of a campfire and food cooking filled the air. And to add to the ambiance the weather was mild and enjoyable with a slight cool breeze. Kuroko shook her head, _talk about glamping_.

* * *

A method of camping that brought with it the conveniences of home, the church of Necessarius style. She reached to her neck and undid the zipper, bringing it down just past the under curve of her breast. The cool air glided over with the help of her waving hand allowing for the feeling of her wet skin to chill, Next, she took off her helmet, shook her head and held it underneath her arm as she walked.

She saw a young man standing next to, bending over slightly, of all things a water cooler. A watery bloop sounded as he finished, stood straight and took a drink. _Aahhh_ …she heard him _. You're kidding right_...she said.

 _Hmmm_ …. his body jerked with surprise, nearly spilling his water. he looked over his shoulder. The boy she knew was still there. The innocent look in his eyes shined, but just as she was, it was a little older and perhaps a little wiser. He furrowed his brow as he looked at her, _Kkuroko?_ He said and even smiled. _Neanderthal._ She whispered, her cheeks flushed, not from the heat but of the memories that quickly flashed across her mind. She considered him competition for the love of her life. but he didn't notice the blushed cheeks, stammering words or exaggerated expression of her onesan.

 _Nice security setup…_ She said, _slow to react though,_ cocking her head a little conceited.

Touma Kamijou swallowed, pointed directly behind her. Kuroko creased her brow, slowly look over her shoulder. Her eyebrow popped in surprise.

A beautiful young woman in her mid-twenties, dressed in a nun white habit, lined with gold trim, gone were the safety pins, carrying a long wooden staff slightly taller, was standing behind her. her blonde hair peeking out from inside and her green eyes glowered than shined. In an instant, Gone was the Index of the past, the young girl with a petite build, and, much to her chagrin, a flat chest, with thigh-length, silvery-white hair, and large green eyes. Often seen wearing a nun in training outfit, known to those who knew her as the Walking church, a white, and modified nun's habit with gold highlights. An accurate replica of the Holy Shroud of Turin and offered Index ultimate protection from most attacks, however, it was destroyed by Touma's right hand, held together by safety pins.

She was very gentle and polite with people and has a kind nature, Despite her naivety, she's extremely intelligent, those beautiful green eyes hid the burden the church had forced on to her when she was a young girl, Due to her photographic memory as a resulted in having the knowledge of 103,000 grimoires stored inside her. books so powerful just being in their presences drove the reader mad. Index is able to remember everything in the books and often gives Touma information when needed.

* * *

 _Kuroko!_ She said with a growing smile, _its so nice to see you…_ she said, and Kuroko knew she meant it.

Index rushed over and hugged her tightly. _Its so goooood to see you again…._ the keeper of prohibited books…giggled like a little girl, _I heard the alarm, so I went see…and it was you…._ she squeezed a little tighter, _I'm so haapppy…"_

Despite the concealing nature of her habit, the force of the hug revealed a women's features, she could feel her ample breasts pressing against hers, the curve of her waist and hips of a woman. After a few awkward pleasantries, Index let go of Kuroko and walked over to Touma's side and stood. _so_ , she said _what brings you here to our picnic?_ She said with an innocent smile, cocking her head like an innocent kitten.

A Heavy rustling caught Kuroko's attention, she turned around to see a large black jaguar leap out of the bushes, _Crap….!_ Reaching for one of the spikes around her thigh. _OH! Sorry!_ Index raised her voice with a mixture of laughter, _here kitty_ , clapping her hands, _here kitty, sphinx two_ …she clapped.

The black jaguar slowly walked past Kuroko to Index and rubbed her like a domesticated house cat. _Such a good kitty_ …. she fawned over the large predator and the jaguar returned the affection. Toumas nervous eyes looked at the two of them and to Kuroko.

 _Were not taking her with us…_

 _Of course, we are…. kitty…isn't that right._ on her knees holding the jaguar's head in her hand, rubbing her cheek against the jaw of the animal.

He rolled his eyes and groaned.

* * *

Kuroko looked over, and they looked like and she felt like they made a nice couple. It couldn't be helped. The way Index smiled, looked up a Touma, with a gleam lighting up her green eyes. A sick worried feeling rose from Kuroko's belly, if they were how would she take it…could she handle it…Taking a breath, she held it. remembering the mission and the picture she had seen. How could she forget it.

Kuroko gave a worried smile, _well…I'm here to talk about…. sissy…I mean Mikoto_ _Misaka. And I heard that you have some information regarding…._


	19. Chapter 19

The smile slowly left Index's face and guilty slowly showed itself across Touma's… _I'm sorry Index…_ Kuroko whispered, feeling sick, her face paled as her mouth went dry, but his guilty response hit her even harder, " _you're kidding…. thinking to herself. you and sissy…ddidiiddd…_

" _Yes…_." He said with a sinister smile, _"every detail…"_ eyes blazing red, cocking his head, a cigarette loosely held in his mouth and smoke rings circling his red hair. Stiyls sneered coming out of the dark of the opening, his black priest robes looking new without a speck of dirt, despite coming out of what amount to a dark dirty cave, followed by three young women dressed in Wiccan garb. Each one carrying small boxes of stone relics, each one gabbing excitedly like children.

"What's going on…"

"Who's that…?"

"This stuff is awesome…" One giggled… hmmm... Furrowing her brow, her green eyes glared, " _mine!_ " the littlest witch spouted, quickly turning her shoulders, keeping it away from the intruders.

" _Touma…_ " Index spoke harshly, her mouth in the shape of a pout, arms across her chest " _don't you dare_ …" She huffed, " _pervert…_ " Her face turning purple, grinding her teeth. Despite being years older, her expression while older still looked like the little angry nun in training from the past. Kuroko's eyebrows arched, " _struck a nerve… I guess_ " thinking to herself, shifted her hip to the right, _"look I didn't come here to cause trouble…or arrest you for raiding an ancient temple"_ waving them off.

The three witches' eyes popped; shoulders sank relieved. _"phewww_ …." Each relaxed. " _Besides it's not my job… Indiana Joneses_." She chuckled. " _Just tell me when's' the last time you saw… siss..._ quickly cleared her throat, " _I mean Mikoto Misaka and I can leave this horrid jungle."_ Shutting her eyes, sighing," _I don't care what the church of Necessarius is doing… Legal or illegal. But they sure do it in style"_

 _"ummm... Well…"_ Touma hesitated, blushed a bright red, nervously scratched his hair, dropped his chin and looked over to Index. _"wwweellll… You see it's kinda… You know…"_

Kuroko trained to recognize tells in the human expression, narrowed her eyes, watching his expression. His eyes darting over to Index, his cheeks flushed, deep regretful lines appeared, biting his lower lip, he hesitated _. Why?_ She followed his gaze over to Index.

 _"Tooouumma_ …" Index said, slowly dropping her chin letting a low growl slip. Kuroko let out a soft breath go, _I knew it…._

" _children!_ … Thinning her green eyes, " _to the tents…_ Her arm snap straight, her pointer finger steeled straight. " _Gulp! Yes… Ma'am_ …" Dropping the boxes at their feet the three witches rushed over to the tents and jumped inside. The opening flapped closed tight. A small dark opening secretly appear near the bottom. Frantic whispering could be heard.

* * *

Stiyl Magnus smirked seeing the little dark space. He knew three little witches were peeking. He grunted, shaking his head, the cigarette loosely in his mouth, _" as much as I would enjoy seeing you squirm, I have a job to do…"_ taking a long puff of his cigarette and exhaled, " _one of the five great elements from which the world is constructed. The great flame of the beginning. The light of blessing that raises life and the light of judgement that punishes evil. It is overflowing with calm blessing and with freezing misfortune that destroys…."_

Kuroko shook her head, knowing his role was to protect the Index Librorum Prohibitorum, _great not this…I really don't want to fight…"_ she shouted. Stiyls arched his right eyebrow, rolled his cigarette over his lower lip, " _fight?...cold darkness…_ he continued, _its name is fire and its role is the sword, be manifested and become power that eats into my body…Innocentius!"_ He commanded.

A loud roar of heat and flame, the flames leapt and burned, the air became hot enough to roast them. a beast of flame appeared, burning at 3000 degrees Celsius, Innocentius came into being. Stiyls Magnus sneered, glared at Kuroko, blew out a breath of smoke " _We got some chambers to clear out… So, we'll be going inside… Good luck kid…"_ He said, slowly walking back into the dark entrance, " _he can suffer_ …." He yelled for within the dark entrance. The fire beast followed, its flames lighting up the passage and slowly disappeared.

Kuroko, Index and Touma stood, nervous in his appearance. Kuroko waiting, a little impatient and Index… Well upset was an understatement. _"Every detail_ …" She said strongly, Index's knuckles cracked as she squeezed her fist tight. Kuroko feeling the anger gulped, " _swell, what did he… They…_ She whispered then spoke, " _should we talk privately_? She asked, hoping to save Touma. " _No!"_ Index snapped, _"right here… Right now, Touma. Tell her everything_. Taking a deep breath, she wrapped her arms around her chest, stood like a statute. Her chest expanded, closing her eyes, _"give me the strength not to…_ She mumbled as her face turned beet red, " _not to cry…"_ She whispered as her anger drifted, slowly filling with sadness. _"Why Touma… Why?"_

 _"Index…"_ He turned, looked at her filling with regret, " _I just… We weren't… And then… She…_ Touma's eyes dimmed, his breath slow and soft, he nodded.


	20. Chapter 20

He cleared his throat, took a deep regretful breath and exhaled. Nodding his head,

 _"I was in Lancaster… England…"_ He started. Kuroko listened," _it was dusk and… She appeared out of nowhere."_

* * *

 _"Hello Touma."_ He heard a soft and gentle voice. He turned around and she appeared like soft light. He knew her. He recognized her. She was older but her youthful appearance was overwhelming.

 _"MMikoto? Misaka?"_ Fretting his brow, " _what are you… Doing in King Arthur's tomb…"_ He said, surprised. She smiled, tilted her head like a kitten. She shone bright and soft even in the harsh lights set up in the tomb of the legendary King of Britannia. Its interior newly open for investigation and the church of Necessarius sent their top investigating team. Touma, Index and Stiyls with others. They traveled the world looking for, investigating magical items and grimoires.

* * *

Touma had arrived first and setup everything inside the vault. The room was simple in design. But its four walls were painted in glorious bright colors, protected by magic, the scenes of his deeds. In the center of the tomb, a carved stone sarcophagus, the heavy lid had not been removed yet. He is waiting for the others.

Touma was waiting for Index to arrive from London. It was expected that Excalibur, King Arthurs sword was inside. It was thought the lady of the lake had returned the sword to Sir Bedivere. It had been a test to confirm King Arthurs word. And Sir Bedivere returned it after his burial.

Among the brightly painted Muriel's, tapestries and golden goblets she stood, wearing a simple dress and outshone them all. It covered her body down to her ankles. With a low-cut neckline that allowed her assets to shine. She wasn't the teenage girl he'd remembered.

" _wwhat are…"_ He spoke nervously, feeling something growing inside the chamber. Mikoto, her soft hair drifting across her shoulders, grinned, her reddish-brown eyes glistened, slowly shook her head, hinting at him not to talk, as the soft strands of her hair rolled softly to her waist, laid over her ample breasts. She slowly licked her lips, opening her mouth. " _Touma…"_ She said _, "I need you for something… And I…_ She suddenly blushed. She looked cute… No… She looked beautiful. But in the air, there was a sense of danger.

He furrowed his brow, slowly shaking his head, " _I thought you…"_ He took a step back remembering about the attack. " _I heard you…"_ Suddenly she pressed against him. One moment she was there and the next she was here.

" _That right hand still does the job…"_ She whispered into his ear, holding his right hand softly in hers. Nonthreatening. The other arm wrapped around his waist, her hand in the middle of his back with little effort, pulled him against her body. She was very warm… No… hot… He smelled her radiating heat, a sweet scent of flowers and…

" _I'm not going to hurt you, Touma_ …" Her soft lips brushed his ear, " _but that right hand might stop natural or an unnatural power but…"_ Cold chills rushed over his skin, the tips of her fangs tapped across the skin of his throat, " _but physical actions well… That's something else"_ He could feel her cheeks swelling as she smiled.

She intentionally pressed her ample breasts to him. Touma gulped, " _is she?_ Feeling the weight of her breast, softly giving way to his chest, feeling the prick of her nipples pushing through the fabric, " _I promise…"_ He heard her whisper; _I just need you… For… Because… I don't want to be embarrassed… And…"_

He couldn't hear her very well, the thrumming of his heart was slamming against his chest echoed in his ears, his blood surged, his flesh flushed, his body burned. _"You want to what?"_ He nearly choked on the words. She nodded her head, soft and slow, her cheek brushed against his, " _bbutt...bbuttt... I…"_

" _Don't worry…_ "Mikoto Misaka breathed the words, " _I won't tell a soul_ … _and I'll tell you a secret"_

* * *

Kuroko Sharia's face paled, white as a sheet, as her eyes open wide, getting nauseous and a little turned on, " _you did what?_ She struggled to speak, " _with… Her? … And?_ Her head felt like it was spinning, " _you and Sissy did_ …

 _"Two days_! Kuroko heard through her dismay, " _it was two days…"_ She slowly turned to the source of the words. " _Two days_. Index with her back turned to them, said over and over. _"For two days_? Deep lines cut across Kuroko's forehead as she gasped, " _for two days…"_ She turned her attention to Touma, nearly in shock. " _No! No!_ Touma interjected, " _no it wasn't for two straight days. It was…"_

" _Oh Touma_ … Index whispered, drawing her arm over her eyes, sniffling. Kuroko felt the hurt in Index's words. She knew they'd been together for very long time. She was always around him, living with him, yelling at him, biting him. She loved… Him. She could see it. the similarities.

Kuroko looked over at Touma. Why didn't he know that… How could he not… She felt for Index. She knew how it felt… To love someone… And not have it returned. And discover someone else! She felt the betrayal. Grinding her teeth, thinned her eyes.

" _You jerk_! Kuroko quickly spoke, " _how could you!_ She yelled clenching her fist tight, " _Ass! … I should kick your… How could you do that… How could you do that_ to me! Kuroko slammed her fist into her chest. Biting her tongue, quickly spoke, her eyes opened wide, her jaw dropped, embarrassed by the outburst, " _it's nothing…"_ She waved her hands. Index sniffling, wiped the tears from her eyes, looked over her shoulder. _"Kuroko?"_ She said sweetly. " _Are you… All right?"_

" _Fine!"_ Kuroko growled, her eyes getting wet. " _It's nothing… Really… So then after you… And her… What then? Damn! Why did you… Could you… Weren't_ _you… With…_ She quickly pointed to index.

A large explosion shook the ground.


	21. Chapter 21

A large explosion shook the ground. Hot air surge from the mouth of the entrance, carrying dust, dirt and horrific sound of destruction. The debris flew towards them as, the witches screamed as the heavy canvas flipped up and exposed them.

 _"Protection… Oh Goddess of the…_

" _Wind…."_

" _Earth…."_

" _And light_ …." the three yelled, " _give us protection."_ The three witches spoke to the one they served, holding their arms straight with their palms facing forward.

A magical barrier appeared. The explosion rolled over its domed shape and rushed safely over them. Each one chuckled, " _looks like he's broken through the seal_." They laughed as the surge floundered. Quickly nodding their heads, they smiled at each other and rushed towards the entrance like excited children, " _me first!"_ Stumbling over each other.

* * *

Kuroko watched the three excitedly disappear into the smoldering, smoke filled entrance of the temple. _"Why are they?_

 _It's an underground city… A temple really…"_ Index spoke, doing her best to regain her composure, wiped her eyes. She spoke, _"it's rumored to have been built by the worshipers of the blood Goddess…"_

 _"Vampires?_ Kuroko spoke. a disgusted look appeared on her face, curling her nose as if she smelled something bad. Index nodded, _"in search of immortality…"_ She said as she breathed. _"It was discovered a few years ago. It looks like a collapsed on itself and they found some abnormal remains. So, the church is investigating._ " Index said, scooting a little closer to Touma's side. She tilted her head, her green eyes taking him in softly, a little hurt but smiled, put her arm around his waist and pressed against him.

Kuroko nodded, watching her getting close to him. She gazed at him, letting him know that she was fine with what had happened, but her eyes thinned, her green eyes shined with a warning. Never again…Kuroko could image Index saying in her steely green eyes. she leaned her head on his upper arm.

 _"hhow... Long ago was… You know…"_ Kuroko blushed brightly. Touma embarrassed looked over, his brow fretted," _almost three years… I think maybe…"_ Biting his lower lip

" _three and a half_ …" Index said with an annoying sigh. But then smiled, _"we been together three years officially_." She beamed, pulled his right arm tight between her breasts and against her thigh. She giggled like a little girl.

Kuroko let out a heavy disappointed breath, shutting her eyes, " _three… That's quite a while… Did she say why? Why you… know… you had to… you know?_

Index squeezed his arm little tighter, her green eyes glared. The incident obviously didn't sit well with her. Touma tried to hide the pain of her grip. Kuroko laughed, " _fine… Fine… I'll go now… But if she comes back and…"_ Kuroko caught herself as Index growled. " _there won't be a next time…"_

Kuroko knew.

" _found something!_ An excited shout emerged from the entrance of the temple. _"Never mind_ … Kuroko readied herself to teleport, " _oh? If you don't mind what was the secret.?_

 _Hmmm_ …Touma gave her an absentminded look, nodding his head, " _she said that the sword wasn't in the tomb…"_

 _Really? How would she know?_ Kuroko asked, slipping on her helmet. " _She said she had it…._


	22. Chapter 22

Fretting her brow, she looked at the two of them, as the readings booted up across her visor. Index was angry, Touma was in a defensive crouch as she wailed on him. The black jaguar was eating out of a large bowl as if it had become the norm. The hits weren't forcible and most likely didn't hurt. But when she opened her mouth wide and bit him on the head. He yelled in pain. The jaguar lifted it head for a moment, looked as if it was impressed then went back to eating. Kuroko flinched and let out a muffled laugh.

 _You deserve it, jerk_ followed by a heavy sigh, she walked across the manicured lawn into the brush and outside the barrier. And teleported.

* * *

She arrived at the landing site. She hoovered a few meters from the surface seeing the back of the plane was open, and the suits were position on each side of the plane. One at the nose the other at the back, greeted her as she dropped to the ground. She hit the ground with a crunch and a thick dust rose from her boots. The ground was rocky, hard and uneven not like what she had just left. A little jealousy rose then quickly faded. The area had a layer or layers of dust, the ground was covered, it floated in the air, coated the plane. the fleeting remains of the hostiles. The two suits looked well but were covered in scratches, and only scratches. Bile rose in her throat, _Motherfuckers…_ she growled, grinding her teeth, thinking about what had happened earlier when they had landed. Looking at the information across the inside of the visor, she noted no hostiles in the area. But at the edge of the screen, little red dots were beginning to filter into the area. Others were coming into the feeding ground. She groaned, taking off her helmet, feeling the heat and humidity punch her in the face.

The thick heavy air filled her lungs as she breathed. She moved quickly across the rocky ground, _let move our asses…_ she yelled, _got hostiles coming…and I want to know why I was not notified that those things onboard….and no one thought of using them first!_ Making her way up the ramp, the mechanical suits powered up and started moving on to the plane.

Kuroko Sharai plopped down in the last row, dropping her helmet next to her and glared forward. The three of them were in the front, drinking, eating and laughing as if it were a night out. the sight of them burned her gut. Slowly shaking her head as the anger slowly built up.

 _Why and how was its Stephanie, a vampire, who told her of the mechanical suits. Why did they land at these coordinates. And why was she teamed up with those three worthless fucks._

Reaching over to the last seat nearest the lockers, she took out her computer, powered up and signed on. She waited, opened up her reporting file and filled out the information. Ignoring the sound of the door sealing shut. The gentle rocking of the plane as it lifted off. she tapped the keys, a video screen appeared, Kuroko smiled.

 _What's up?_ She sang in a happy voice. Sydney image appeared. _Nothing much._

 _Everything go well…_

 _Not really can you confirm our landing coordinates. Hmmm…._ Sydney fretted her brow, kuroko could hear the high speed clicking of the keys. _The satellite shows you right on them. Why?_ She cocked her head cutely.

 _Ended up in the local natives hunting ground that's all._

A look of concerned filled Sydney's face. Slowly shaking her head side to side. _Shouldn't have been…it should have been an old land strip and village. As of…_

 _When…_ Kuroko leaned forward, dropping her voice…. _Since…forever…_ her soft mouth formed into a pout.

 _Nothing but jungle and vampiric monkeys…we were 10 clicks away from the Necessarius dig site_ …Sydney nodded, looking over her glasses, _I see it…._ Creasing her brow tighter, _and I see the village, you are right above it, kuroko_.

A cold chill ran down her spin, a sick feeling in her gut. _You don't see the landing zone we had to make._

 _You had to make?_ Sydney knew the procedures and what it took to make impromptu landing zones. _I see Necessarious dig site and people in the village…_

 _There's nothing there_ …Kuroko interrupted. _Nothing but blood sucking monkeys._

 _I'll run a diagnostic on the system…should take a few hours. How could this happen?_ _everything is vetted by me…_ her tone filled with concern, worry filled her expression, _I don't understand_ …her eyes glistened, _I'm really, really sorry I failed…yyoouuu…_ Kuroko let her eyes slowly close, exhaled a soft breath. _just cleanse the area, please_. _But first let Necessarius know_

Sydney took off her glasses, wiped the tears from her eyes, nodded, _I promise…Kuroko…I promise_

 _Its fine…she said in a soft voice, growing tired. Signing off…_ she closed the video window, clicked on another file. clicked on another link.

An image popped up. It was an image of Mikoto Misaka in a room with Touma Kamijou.

She sighed and quickly smiled remembering Sydney presentation of the picture. Kabe-don! Sydney unleashed her Otaku. Kuroko always figured Sydney was a closet fujoshi.

* * *

It would be a few hours before they made it back to Academy City. So, she signed off her computer, closed it and slipped it inside her case. She glared towards to front of the plane. The men up front laughed about something. kuroko gritted her teeth, "you fuckers best be quiet or I'm giving you first class tickets off this plane at 30000 feet…" she growled, "keep quiet and fill in your reports!"

They looked over their shoulders, looking not too pleased but didn't say a word. and knew she meant it.


	23. Chapter 23

The plane hovered over the landing spot, the engines vertical, the downward thrust, swaying left to right as it descended. The interior of the plane lit up in reddish hue. Kuroko Sharai looked at the computer screen sitting in the back row. Because of its hypersonic and stealth capabilities, no windows were designed into its fuselage. But sensors and nano cameras in the exterior skin of the plane, relayed all optical information. In other words, Kuroko was could monitor the landing and surrounding buildings. Dirt and dust disappeared in hurricane force winds as the jet's engines pulsed, lasers counting down the meters until the wheels kissed the concrete surface. Sensors embedded in the concrete confirm the landing. The interior lights red glow turned green. A voice came over the intercom confirming the landing. The sound of pressurized air hissed as the rear of the plane, disconnected and started to open. And the cool night air rushed in.

The three upfront laughed, unbuckling their belts and stood up... _Let's celebrate_... One of them spoke. It was Giles de Rais. at the sound of his voice, Kuroko looked over the top edge of the computer screen without raising her chin. The image gave her the expression, the look on her face, she loathed the man... And it wasn't far from the truth. He stood up, running his chubby hand over his bald head, the other slapping Andrei Chikatilo on the back _..._ _"Rather close_..." She hinted... " _The psychopath and the sociopath..."_ Kuroko whispered clicking her tongue. " _which is which?_ " Her thinned eyes looked to the right of them, Albert Fish looked up from his seat, at the two of them like he was being left out struggling with his seat belt.

Kuroko slowly shook her head, returning to the computer. She tapped the computer screen and the image of the front entrance of the building appeared. As the wash of the engine faded to a gentle warm breeze... The door slowly opening, and they stepped outside. Sydney stepped out with her head down, trying to keep her hair from flying around... It didn't work. Kuroko grinned, seeing the futile efforts. Then gritted her teeth, thinned her eyes, seeing three men following close behind her. Two of them were nobodies but the third, turned her stomach. She swallowed the burning bile back down her throat. He was laughing, the other two shaking their heads. The tribal tattoo covering the side of his face, twisting like snake at whatever he found funny. She inhaled a hard I hate him breath, seeing the worried look in Sydney's eyes as she hurried ahead of them. Kihara Amarta was a sadist and the deviant, and he made no bones about it. And thinking of Sydney in the confined space, alone or in a group of pricks like them pissed her off.

She closed the laptop, slipped it into her bag and zipped it up and slung it over her shoulder. Then moved with a single purpose... Getting off the plane. _Let's go!_ She growled, _you can wait for the ramp... But not me!"_ She teleported. She instantly appeared between Sydney and Kihara, quickly slapping his hand with enough force she could've broken his hand as he reached for Sydney shoulder. " _Fuck!"_ Kihara grimaced, his face twisting in pain and disgust, snatched his hand away as if a shark attacked. " _Bitch... Why the..."_

 _"Die... Kihara… "Kuroko_ said, turning around, put her arm around Sydney's shoulder and teleported a few meters away.

* * *

" _So... What do you have?"_ she leaned close and smiled. Sydney blushed, her eyes brighten, _"wwelll..._ She nervously licked her lips. Her nervousness not from fear not even close, it was something different. She reached for her waist, grabbed her smart phone and flipped the phone open with dual screens the phone doubled in size. " _This is before_... She said, showing the original location in the Amazon. _Okay... Jungle..._ Kuroko nodded. " _I've seen this..."_

 _And this..._ She swiped the screen, the image rolled then slowed to a stop. " _This is the village_..." Sidney said. " _These are the coordinates..."_ By the position of the huts, it was the same village but at a different location in their earlier conversation. Her earlier why the hell did we use these coordinates' conversation. _"I'm listening..."_ Kuroko fretted her brow, " _this is when you called me..."_ The images overlapped...

" _But how did?"_ Sydney closed her eyes, a worried breath left her, " _I don't know... Someone... With computer skills greater than..._ Kuroko scoffed, " _than you... Please... You're a super wizard class nothing gets by you"_ Sydney's cheeks bloomed, the corner of her mouth inched to a well-deserved smile, but her eyes dimmed, _"I still don't know how or why... Kuroko I just don't..." "Don't worry..._ Kuroko said, gently rubbing her back, " _you'll find out..."_

The feeling of Kuroko's fingers over the soft fabric of her clothing sent chills and goosebumps through her. Sydney quickly nodded, " _of course... I will..._ She raised her chin, her lips a breath away from Kuroko's cheek. She glowed like the morning sun. " _I'll email you copies of the reports"_ hoping her mouth would brush across Kuroko's cheeks _._ " _Keep_ _this between us..._ " Kuroko said. " _I will!"_ She beamed even brighter. _"I promise..."_ Kuroko gave a hard nod of her head, _"gotta go..."_ She said with a smile and disappeared into the night.

Sydney let her breath slowly leave her... The heavy quick beating of her heart, the warmth of Kuroko's body against her, caused her to perspire. Sydney took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of Kuroko's long hair, skin and breath and held onto it. "She's so lucky" Sidney said, Honoka is so lucky"


	24. Chapter 24

She arrived inside her spacious apartment. The moons glow shining off the modern furniture with clear lines and chrome, falling on the warm bamboo floors. The lights were off except for a few... Just enough, just in case.  
Kuroko smiled. Honoka would always leave a light or two on... If she thought Kuroko would be working late. But the spacious apartment seemed larger... Empty even... She walked across the warm glow of bamboo floor, slipping off the armor from the mission, by the time she made it to the table, the glow of the moon caressed her naked form.

* * *

In the middle of the table, a single glass vase with yellow tulips, Honoka Itsuwa's favorite. She leaned over and gave a little sniff. ... _A little listless today..._ Kuroko remembered before she left. It was straight as an arrow, the yellow petals radiating with life... But now, it's yellow head hung towards the floor... As if sleeping or dying. The water looked fresh but the flower... " _Time for a new one..."_ Kuroko whispered, " _I'll take a quick shower then..."_ She opened the door to the bedroom, _"I'll..."_ her breath and heart stopped.

The bed was a mess. The covers thrown half on and off the bed. The closet door open and clothes tossed, shoes scattered across the floor. _Honoka_... Her name took Kuroko's breath away. _Honoka!_ Her voice cracked with worry. " _Honoka! What the..._ " She rushed to the kitchen. "

 _"did_ _she_ _ **l**_ _eave a note... she always leaves a note... Nothing_." The counters clean and spotless everything in order. That was the way she liked things. She was detailed in her methodology and caring. A rather unique combination, taking the time to get it right and the time to make sure she didn't worry anyone. That was who Honoka Itsuwa was. Not like this…..

" _What the..." r_ unning her hands through her hair, " _Where..."_ her eyes watered, her lips quivered, _" Think!_ She smacked her for head _, "think!"_ Again, she smacked her forehead. She took a hard breath, held It, looked around to the clock display on the oven, " _3:30 AM... Where could she be... Screw it!"_ She teleported.

* * *

The cool night air swept across Kuroko's face... her twin tails waving behind her perched like a bird of prey. She was atop of the tallest building in Academy City. This gave her the advantage of height when searching. The brightness of the moon light shone across her skintight black leather crop top, that barely covered her above average breast and showed her thin belly and wore skintight black leather pants. The outfit covered in military grade button size ceramic, shins, thighs, biceps and chest covered with the same material. And over the dark leather material military grade plastic pads around elbows and knees.

* * *

Her worried eyes wet, her teeth gritted. She scanned the city nothing and then teleported. The tall buildings, the three bladed wind turbines, flagpoles all offered no answer. Looking beyond Academy City, the distance morning sun's rays peeked over the horizon in a thin yellow line. The night sky was receding. The buildings of Academy city given form, becoming visible as the darkness slowly pulled away. The sound of morning bird songs, the occasional commuters and workers filled the earlier morning air. Straining her ears, she heard it. something, someone. It was delicate, soft, painful. A whisper, a faint voice, a whimper. A cry for help. A sob. " _Please help me_ " A familiar voice. " _where are you?_ "

Kuroko's heart leapt, tears slipped over her flushed cheeks, " _there!"_ She teleported.

She found her, looking like a small bundle of clothing tossed on the sidewalk. Her long messy black hair draping over her favorite long white coat. She was on her knees sobbing. She looked frail, thin and defeated. " _Please... Tell me where you are? I can't..."_ She repeated in a weak whisper of a voice.

Kuroko landed softly behind her... She didn't have to ask. She knew it was her. " _Honoka_ ," falling to her knees, wrapped her arms around and pulled her close. Kuroko felt the weight of her body fall back into her chest, sobbing. She trembled like a child in the cold.

" _Why are you here?_ " Kuroko put her chin on her shoulder, whispered into her ear. " _I_ _could_ _hear_ _them... calling my name... But I can't find them..."_

 _"Who?"_

Honoka turned into Kuroko, her long beautiful hair hiding her face. She reached into her light coat, pulled out something and held it up for Kuroko to see. " _I can't find them_..." Kuroko took the photo. It was a class photo of 30 students and their teacher, standing in together. The teacher was Honoka. " _My class... Almost half are missing..."_ She said in a weak voice, " _none of them are Esper's...so no one seems to care. But they are all special to me... ...When they call in sick, I would call to tell them about their homework... And... And they, or whoever answered the phone doesn't know who or what I'm talking about "_ she struggled against the will to sleep _, "You promised me..."_ slowly falling asleep, " _you promised..."_ Her lips barely moved as she drifted into sleep.

Kuroko Sharai held the class photo in her hand. The smiling faces of children, the smiling proud face of Honoka looked back at her. Kuroko slipped the photo into her pocket wrapped her arms around Honoka and teleported.


	25. Chapter 25

The apartment was dark...covered in a delicate feel of isolation. But with the sudden arrival of Kuroko, a translucent light spread and drove away the emptiness. She lightly touched the moonlit bamboo flooring. Honoka's slight frame stirred in the arms of Kuroko as she moved quickly across the flooring, bumped the bedroom door with her hip and stepped to the bed, put her down, collected the blankets from the floor and pulled the blankets up to her chest. Kuroko sighed, as she turned to leave.

 _"Please..."_ the soft word pleading in a whisper etched with anguish. " _Kuroko..."_

Kuroko leaned close to Honoka's face, her brow etched in anguished pain. She fondly caressed her delicate cheek, brushed small hairs from her face and swallowed softly. the level five teleporter thought. It'd been a long time since she'd seen her sleep. It'd been a long time, she'd really looked at the woman who loved her.

" _Beautiful..._ " slipped across her thoughts. " _Why haven't I noticed?"_

* * *

Honoka's face was illuminated in soft moonlight. It's soft light told of her calm beauty and nature. Kuroko's heart stirred at the same time pain swept her emotions. Overwhelmed by the beauty she saw. she leaned a little closer, wetting her lips like a nervous first kiss, tenderly pressed mouth against her delicate skin. Honoka's warmth rolled over her mouth, spread across her body. In that moment she felt Honoka take her hand. It was a simple gesture. But that was her. Honoka always should her love with plain, simple movements. She loved to hold her hand. " _Help them_ " she said. Her eyes and brow fretted tightly under the weight of worry. _"Please..."_

Kuroko slowly nodded, _"I promise..."_ kissed her on the cheek. closed her eyes and lightly put her forehead to Honoka. She felt her warmth radiating through her body like morning sunrise. She smelled of fresh air and tears. Her breathing was gentle and slow. Honoka had drifted off to asleep. Nothing would wake her up... Well... That is except if a certain level V teleporter came home late. she would awaken. Come out of the bedroom wearing nothing but the worry on her face. But when she was here... She slept.

Kuroko smiled genuinely at the sleeping beauty. Honoka's small nose quivered, rolled her head towards her. She caressed her hair as she stood up, tugged the blankets little higher and walked across the floor and softly closed the door behind her. the emotions, the feeling of satisfaction of finding her and bringing her back home overwhelmed Kuroko. Her stomach knotted up, her legs wavered and she leaned heavy against the bedroom door. she stared down, surprised a little. In her hands she held the photograph. The same photograph she'd shown her. It was perfect. _"she really takes care of her things."_ the pain she felt revealed itself as tears welled up in her eyes. the image of Honoka, their teacher proud and smiling big. The children, all thirty of them, dressed in their school uniforms. Each one smiling just like their teacher. She...they were really happy.

* * *

She walked over into the kitchen... Took her phone from her belt and dialed. _"Please... Don't be there..._ " Hoping it would go straight to voice. Kuroko waited, " _please... Don't answer..."_

It was late, terribly late and she didn't want to disturb the person she was calling. As it rang for a third and then fourth time. She smirked. " _yeesss_... She spoke with relief. But then she heard a voice. " _Hello"_

" _Sydney?_ " Kuroko quickly answered, startled. _"Yes... It is... Kuroko... You are the one who called..."_ by the manner of her tone, she had a smile on her face.

 _"yyesss bbbutt I was..."_ Kuroko's throat tightened. Something grabbed her ear, the voice of a young child in the background. " _umm... Are you babysitting?_ She asked.

 _"aahhh... no"_ Sidney replied with a laugh, " _I'm not...sshhhh... Sarah...go to sleep._

 _"I don't wanna..."_ An annoying reply.

 _"Who said?"_

 _"My daughter..._ Sidney explained.

Kuroko's eyes popped " _yyoure, daughter? ... I didn't..."_

 _"There's a lot you don't know..."_ Sydney laughed, " _rollover..."_

Kuroko heard shrieking, and the soft patting... _grrrrr_ and a child howled in laughter. Sydney laughed a beautiful enjoyable laugh. _"Now... What do you need Kuroko?"_ Sidney asked as she listened. " _Okay... Come on over..."_

 _"Okay..."_ Kuroko sighed, running her hands through her long hair, " _what time tomorrow.?"_

Sydney laughed, _"not tomorrow... Now..."_

 _"What... I thought I'd get some shut eye..."_

 _"If it's off the books. we can't do it there... So..."_

 _"Right... I get it..."_ Followed by a long silence. Kuroko cocked her head somewhat and listened, worried Honoka would wake. She didn't wish to leave her alone after everything.

" _Just teleport... Tell me everything... And then teleported back...easy peasy"_

" _fine..."_ She groaned burying her face in her hand, " _I'll see you in five minutes."_ Her shoulders slumped as she rolled her head back and forth and cracked her neck, " _great..."_ And groaned. Clicked the phone to her belt, put her hands on her hip, _"dammit..."_ And paused... Thinking to herself she laughed quietly, peering at the brilliant yellow tulips sitting on the kitchen table.

When she arrived from the mission, the tulips were sagging looking lifeless near death even... But now, its colors were vivid and youthful. The tall narrow stalks were straight. _"Gotta little life in you..."_ She said, tapping the light fixture hanging above the table. The light swung back-and-forth. " _Well... Good for another day..."_

Drawing a strong breath, she walked across the bamboo floor to the door that led outside to the wide balcony. A balcony that was 40 stories high above the avenue. She loved it, used it to go to and from work.

The wind was brisk and chilly. She paused staring up at the cloudless night lit by billions of stars. With another deep breath, Kuroko Sharai teleported.


	26. Chapter 26

The three bladed windmills slowly turned as a calm hung in the crisp night air. A young woman dressed in skintight black armor was standing in front of a tall apartment building. The building itself was plain nothing remarkable. Built years ago, it's weathered exterior could use a little bit of updating. Kuroko Sharai blew out a smoky breath thinking how late it was or early depending on who you talk to. In about four hours the morning sun would rise. Looking up at the large metallic numbers above the entrance she confirmed she'd showed up at the correct address.

She'd never been over to Sydney's place. Not once since the first day she'd met her when she began working for Academy City. Back then she didn't care about making and keeping friends. Making and keeping friends only caused her pain. but with a certain girlfriend pushing her way into her life and bedroom, she'd slowly started to change.

Kuroko pushed opened the wide glass doors and walked inside the well-lit lobby. Walked over to the address board, pressed the button and waited. "Kuroko?" Sydney answered "you are the one who ordered me to push this button" Kuroko spoke, recalling their early conversation. A humorous chuckled followed by "smart ass.." she answered, "come on up"

Kuroko walked over to the elevator and pressed the up arrow and waited.

* * *

"Why am I here?" Kuroko murmured, lightly tapping on the door. dropped her head a little and listened. She could hear the quick sounds of small feet running towards the door. "I get it..." a child's cry rose peppered in amusement. A little out of control stop, straining, grunting and the quick jiggling of the doorknob followed by Sydney's laugh. " a problem little rabbit?" Next came the sound of a dead bolt and slider. A small grunt and doorknob twisted with effort and the door cracked open and a tiny little eye spied through. "gotcha!" she shrieked. "Whoopie Daisey"

The door opened and there was Sydney wearing a fluffy well-worn bathrobe with a small girl in her arms. Her head nestled in the crook of her neck. The little girl wearing a little pink bunny outfit for bed. Long strands of golden hair concealed the side of her face. Her vivid blue eyes glistened with childlike exuberance of a little girl not wanting to go to bed.

"Sarah, this is Kuroko...she works with mommie." Sydney spoke, leaning her head to the side, looking lovingly at her daughter. "say hello...little hare"

"hi..." She said softy with blushed cheeks, quickly buried her face against her mother embarrassed. Kuroko laughed, and said hello back to the little girl. Sydney's shoulder and arm bumped against Kuroko as she removed the hood uncovering her daughters face. "Let see those beautiful eyes..."

Kuroko couldn't help but reach out and lightly brush aside the delicate strands that had slipped over her face, the brightness of her blue eyes and the softness of her blushing cheeks. A moment passed, then another...

"So..." Sydney hesitantly pulled them away from the moment. "let's go inside and you tell me everything."

* * *

Sydney nodded, working on her computer sitting on the couch. Kuroko was sitting close, with her arm across the rear of the couch behind Sydney. Sarah was sprawled out sleeping with her head resting on Kuroko's lap, who gently rubbed the back of Sarah's neck.

"I don't know." Sydney sighed over the fast clicking of computer keys. 'I mean... Sarah is in Honoka's class..."

Kuroko fretted her brow, "really I didn't know...that..."

"Excuse me..." Sydney grinned. "I would think that your work called for a certain amount of perception..." Kuroko groaned, letting her head fall backwards. "I depend on you for that..."

Sydney blushed, peeked over from the corner of her eye. feeling the thump of her heart, her body warmed up. She shifted, looked at Kuroko with her head back staring up at the ceiling. she swallowed, peering over the delicate lines of her neck. the softness of her long reddish hair falling over her shoulders. The whiteness of her skin taking in the soft lights above. And the way her fingers drifted across her daughter's back. it had been hours since Sarah, to her dismay claimed Kuroko's lap as her pillow and fell asleep.

she leaned a little closer, wetting her lips, "ummm..." Her warmth turned hotter, "is...is there anything else ... yyou want or... need?" she cleared her throat, "Kuroko?" she squeaked as her cheeks blushed, "anything?" she asked. Kuroko's eyes popped open, "yea..."

"Really! Sydney's heart slammed against her chest, "really?! anything!"

"A photo..." Kuroko said, bringing her head forward, removing her arm from behind Sydney's back. "Ahhh...ok..." she stuttered, turned bright red, "I mean... its kinds early and I am not really...you know..."

Kuroko reached down, bumping and rubbing against Sydney and still managed not to wake Sarah. "Honoka gave me this class photo."

"Oohhh... " sounding disappointed. "that kind of photo..." her shoulders sank. Her heart nearly stopped. "I got one of those..." she said taking the photo. "and..." she stared at the photo. "When... "she whispered. Wondering when it had been taken.

"This year's class..." Kuroko turned to Sydney, leaned so close she could feel her body heat and breath. Sydney took in a deep breath, taking in Kuroko's smell but she couldn't take her eyes off the photo. Shaking her head, "no... this is wrong."

* * *

She sat the laptop on the table in front on them, got up from the couch and walked over the desk sitting in the room.

It was arranged and organized. Books and files were stacked neatly in order of importance. But in the middle of the desk was a simple wooden frame with photo. Sarah's class photo. She picked it up, looked at it... squeezing her brow so tight it looked to be painful. Her blue eyes pulling in every detail. Her mouth thinned, shaking her head. "this isn't..." walking back over to the couch, she handed Kuroko the picture. "You're kidding?! Right...". kuroko asked. "This isn't."

Kuroko looked at the photo Honoka had given her, compared it to the one Sydney had just given her, her stomach twisted into knots. Half the student's images were missing from the photograph. And in their place was nothing. Like swiss cheese or an angry girlfriend had cut her boyfriend out, someone had gone into the photo and taken the students out. And whoever did it, didn't even bother to hide the alteration. Kuroko noticed Sarah in the group but around her was nothing. A few spaces over another student...so on and so on...

"do you...?" Kuroko asked looking at the complete photograph. Sydney shook her head. "do you know her?" pointing to a young girl with braids. Sydney shook her head." how about him?" She shook her head. Kuroko swallowed, bit down on her lip, "what levels are they? Sydney? What level is Sarah? What's her power?"

"Nothing..." Sydney's voice cracked. "She just a normal little girl. She only special to me." With that a hesitation came.

* * *

There was silence. It was uneasy and heavy. Kuroko and Sydney were silent. Kuroko sat gently stroking Sarah's back. Sydney covered her mouth with her hand, listening to her worried breathing. Behind them and beyond the window, An orangish red crack appeared along the horizon. Kuroko looked over her shoulders, watching the thickness grow.

"I've gotta go..." looking back at Sydney. "I want everything you can get..." Kuroko's expression went dark. Her eyes dulled and her mouth thinned like razorblades. Sydney had seen this look before. This was the look that came with the job. a harsh expression of no mercy. Of the monster she kept buried inside. The monster that existed before a certain someone forced her way into her life. Sydney was grateful for Honoka. It'd allowed her to get closer to Kuroko.

"I promise..." she answered, shaking her head. "I promise."


	27. Chapter 27

Sydney bent over to take Sarah, but Kuroko shook her head and teleported. She appeared next to the couch already stooping over and gently slipped her hands underneath the sleeping Sarah, lightly laying her down on the couch. She moaned, stirred and dropped back to sleep.

" _Tomorrow then…_ " Kuroko asked walking over to the large window. " _Tomorrow…"_ Sydney answered watching Kuroko standing in front of the window. The morning sun held her in a soft embrace, the image stirred her emotions. Sydney inhaled a breath at the vison. " _I want you would stay…._ she wetted her mouth wanting to say it out loud. Once the courage welled up in her chest, worked its way up her throat, the words hung on her lips, Kuroko looked over her shoulder and vanished.

* * *

She reappeared on top of a flag pool. The cool dawn air felt good as it pushed through her hair. The smell of Academy City slowly coming alive swirled around her. and the distant noise of the early morning rush signaled the beginning of a new day. She rested on the top of the flag pool looking around like a bird of prey. The images of the missing children forever burned into her mind. The emptiness surrounding the sweet smiling Sarah. She grated her teeth wondering if _…."no…"_ kuroko clinched her teeth, shaking her head, _it won't happen_ …." balled her hands into tight fist and teleported.

She arrived in her apartment. The Modern furniture with distinct lines and chrome squarely spaced. The kitchen with matching chrome appliances. And black marble countertops with white cabinets. A table for dining. Chrome legs, glass top with four matching chairs. A modern design couch and loveseat. Chrome legs and trim white square cushions. The table matched the rest of the furniture. A glass vase filled with fresh yellow tulips. It was cold, it was clean. it was modern. And the morning sunrise was filling the room in warmth, lighting up the natural bamboo flooring.

* * *

Kuroko waited, listening to the silence. The room was quiet except for the beating of her heart. A smile slowly inched across her face. She'd gotten away with it. Honoka had slept through the night. and now she could relax. But her senses quickly heightened. " _Crap!_ " Her throat tightened and her smile instantly disappeared.

Honoka stood in the doorway of the dim bedroom. Her stealth was awe inspiring. The morning light hardly illuminated her bare body. she was there, her hair wet from the shower, a towel hanging around her neck and her arms cross over her breasts. " _Damn…_ " Kuroko whispered, nearly floored by her subtle beauty.

The suns rays now fully flooded the apartment and revealed Honoka in all her splendor. And the stern expression on her face, " _oh crap_ …" she gulped. " _ummm"_ the silence between them was heavy. " _Where were you_?" she demanded as harsh as she could. But Honoka being Honoka, she couldn't maintain the look. her mouth quivered, her eyes glistened. And her body trembled. and the heavy silence disappeared. Kuroko knew she had to act quickly, " _I was at Sydney's…looking in to the missing…"_

Honoka covered her mouth, tears streamed down her cheeks, shutting her eyes tight. _"I knew you…."_ Her knees buckled. Kuroko teleported, caught her before she collapsed.

She held her close, the warmth of the shower still clinging to her naked body. she buried her nose in her wet hair, " _nice"_ she whispered, smelling the shampoo, feeling the warmth of the small body flowing into her.

Honoka felt as delicate as sunshine as she held her. The image bordered on blasphemy. Kuroko dressed in her skintight revealing black armor holding Honoka wearing only her subtle beauty and a tranquil smile. The she demon and the angel…that is what those who knew them, often called them.

Honoka sighed softly, looking up at Kuroko, her eyes glistening with tears. " _I knew you_ _would_ …" she said again. The innocence in her expression stopped her from thinking properly. It was unfair when she looked this way. Kuroko swallowed hard, with a deep breath, and nearly unwavering resolve she spoke, " _I need a shower…"_ Kuroko replied. Honoka nodded, raised on the tips of her toes, sniffed her neck, reached down, taking Kuroko's hand and lead her to the bedroom. " _I will give you a reason to need a shower."_


	28. Chapter 28

They were dressed and ready, standing in front of the elevator. Kuroko's long curly hair was tied into pig tails, a remnant of her youthful past, tumbling to her hips. She was dressed in her uniform. the same revealing outfit she wore every day. A set of twelve inch steel spikes clung to her firm thighs. And by her side, a little shorter and conservatively dress in her teaching outfit was Honoka. Prim and proper. Her long hair straight and perfect. She stood by her with an appreciative smile and bright eyes. "I am so lucky…" she said with a slight nod of her head. her smile changed nearly mischievous in nature. Her eyes thinned and looked seductive. "I could've gone for a third." She said, peaking at Kuroko, arching her right brow, "how about you?" her brow curled in anticipation.

"you always were a morning person…" Kuroko answered strait laced. "we'd be late for work…." Honoka puckered her mouth, her expression nearly childish in response to her words. "oh…pooo…" She sighed, it was a long sigh and it was an intentional sigh. A thought entered her brain and she smiled. "we could…. you know…. KaabaDON!" she blushed, "take me…against the wall and…." Her excitement bloomed in her eyes and expression.

The elevator dinged, the doors opened. Honoka's expression dropped, seeing someone she recognized. "Dr. Hubbard." She spoke, sounding as if he had interrupted something. Kuroko thinned her eyes _, why would anyone ride the elevator up instead of waiting to catch it going down._

There was nothing extraordinary about the man. But his plainness made him suspicious to Kuroko. And something felt odd about the man. "It's certainly nice to see you." Honoka bowed her head in greeting. "Kuroko," she introduced her, "this is Dr. Hubbard from the clinic."

"Oh." Kuroko smiled politely reached out and shook his hand, "nice to meet you." She bowed her head." again" Honoka blushed and apologized, "that's right I'm very sorry."

"It's alright…"

Dr. Hubbard nodded, "yes indeed…again" forcing a chuckle as he ran his hand through his hair. He was wearing what he wore the last time they had met. White doctors coat over his medical scrubs and black shoes. And he still looked the same. He was average in weight and looks. Black shortcut hair, flat brown eyes but he had a distinct scar on his right cheek. It was the only thing that stuck out. He stepped back, giving them room to get into the elevator. Honoka chatted as they got into the elevator. Kuroko pressed the lobby button that was already illuminated.

Kuroko kept an eye on him as Honoka continued to talk. She didn't care how it looked, it was something that fell with the territory. She worked for anti-skill, she worked for hound dogs. So, she was trained in identifying criminals and criminal behavior and it often transferred when she was in public. But something didn't smell right to Kuroko. She slowly reached over and pinched the sleeve of Honoka's jacket and held it. "Going down." Kuroko said. With that phrase, she would swear she saw a naughty happy glimmer in Honoka's eye.

Honoka being Honoka chatted up the doctor. Her eyes bright and sweet gentle smile could charm the devil. "Are you going to office or work today?" Honoka asked. The doctor nodded, "testing, so its work…" He said, faking a frown. "Have you…" her tone shifted, becoming concerned, concerned what she might find out, "heard anything else?" her eyes searching the doctors face for clues. "any more missing…" Dr. Hubbard slowly shook his head, sighed, "no." Honoka's shoulders slumped, "I see…" silence drifted across the elevator.

Kuroko listened and watched. She fretted her brow, tightened her grip on the sleeve. Why does he remember. She thought, thinking of Sydney's reaction to children in the photograph.

"problem…" Doctor Hubbard asked. "huh…" Kuroko looked surprised. she been thinking of the missing children, Sydney's reaction and the photograph. When he interrupted. "I'm sorry what…"

"You looked troubled? So, I thought maybe…"

"It's nothing…."

"Oh, that's right…". Honoka quickly grabbed Dr Hubbard's sleeve. A warning went off in Kuroko's head. "Don't!" Kuroko wanted to yell, to teleport out of the elevator. "don't say it…. screamed in her thoughts.

 _Kuroko is with anti-skill_ …. Honoka quickly spoke, _she's looking into the missing…_

 _Really_? the doctor looked surprised, with a practiced concerned expression the doctor tilted his head and looked past Honoka and at Kuroko. _Is it true? has anti skill taken notice?_

Kuroko closed her eyes, annoyed that someone had been told, took a deep breath, she did not want to answer the question. But to brush it off would only make him curious. And also make Honoka angry. _it's preliminary…nothing written in stone._

 _I see…_

 _So, do you have some leads?_

 _Well_ …. Honoka interrupted, _Sydney_ ….

Shit…don't say…. the veins in Kuroko's forehead bulged, clinching her jaws tight. _Nothing concrete_ , she said loudly through her forced smile, _that's all I can say about it._

 _I see, well if I can do anything to help or…_

The elevator dinged, slowed and stopped. An awkward moment of silence and the door opened.

 _Have a nice day._ the doctor said as he left the elevator.

Kuroko took a step, but Honoka grabbed the hand that was holding her sleeve. She looked like a parent about to scold a child. Kuroko knew it. she needed to head this argument off.

It was quick, fast and forceful. _"kabadon!"_ , pushing Honoka against the wall of the elevator, at the same time she slapped the wall, and leaned very close. Honoka's eyes went wide, her cheeks blushed, " _hhehere…. riright nnnnow…"_ she looked out of the elevator, the lobby was empty. But it was getting late and people would be leaving for work. " _wewe sshhhouldnt…I mean…"_ she swallowed hard closed her eyes and puckered her mouth, raised her chin and waited.

Kuroko couldn't nor wouldn't pass this up. She kissed her, hard and forceful. A moan slipped from Honoka as she resist just a little, a soft delicate whimper of surrender. She kissed her along her jawline, worked her way and bit down on her earlobe. Honoka tensed and waited.

 _You have to be quiet_ …. Honoka quickly shook her head in agreement. Her face burned red. _We can't tell anyone…what we are doing?_

 _Bbbuuttt wont someone see if I or we get nnnaked…in the_

Kuroko pressed herself tightly against the conservatively dressed Honoka, feeling her taut body reacting to her…Crap she really into this!

Honoka took a deep breath, her chest swelled, and her breast pushed back against Kuroko. _Ummmm_ she bit her lip, _I'm talking about the missing children…_

Honoka eyes opened wider, realizing, she wasn't about to act out a fantasy. _ooohhhh we're not talking about…._

She exhaled a breath, her shoulder drooped, her chest deflated and…. kuroko put her free hand around the small of her back and pulled her tighter…. _i didn't say to stop…. i just said we need to be careful …that's all…_

 _Yes…well I see…so we're not you know right here?_

Kuroko laughed, kissed her neck, _"how about I teleport us in here tonight and._

 _REALLY….!_

 _Yes…let get something from the bakery café and get to work._

The other elevators dinged, the doors opened, and the voices of others flooded the lobby. But when they passed the open elevator doors of a certain elevator. It was empty. The elevator doors closed.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29.

She could still smell the coffee, taste the blueberry muffins and the warmth of Honoka's kiss on her mouth. _typical..._ she thought, a silly kiss turned into near frenzied passion. She shook her head, "Honoka..."

It happened when Honoka, dressed in her conservative teachers' outfit snatched her by the wrist as they readied themselves to leave the bakery café. The sound of the iron café style chair crashing to the ground was enough to attract everybody's attention but the sudden yelling at the top of her voice of KABADON! And she grabbed Kuroko in a fierce embrace and kissed her. the ooohs, aaahhs and squeals of the students, customers and the howls of the shewolves that quickly followed only added to her embarrassment. The speed of the assault had taken her well trained senses by surprise. Bested by an elementary school teacher. She'd never live it down.

* * *

She teleported Honoka to school, enjoyed another kiss and teleported to work. She popped in the corridor and started towards her destination. Passing the occasional office worker, who would turn and stare, her body moved like a well-defined predator. The occasional glimmering of light off the 12-inch-long spikes glistening drew their eyes to her well-toned thighs.

As with every morning, she twisted her mouth into a sneer and repeat the same words each day. "What does the bitch want now?"

But she said it with a glimmer of ….well She was in a much happier mood right now. the lingering thoughts about this morning kept her mind at ease. She sighed knowing it wouldn't last long.

Therestina Kihara Lifeline was the name of the door in simple black lettering on a simple white door. Before she could grasp the doorknob. " _Come in_." Her voice drifted across the air. She paused just for a minute, wondering, _could I teleport?_

* * *

The office had been fitted with disruptive measures to prohibit any type of esper attack. It had been awhile since she tried. The last time ended with devasting results. The type of results that made it seem like her head was about to burst. It took most of her effort and processing capability to escape. And that was by quickly crawling on the floor, struggling to open the door and get out. all the while Therestina Kihara Lifeline sat behind her desk, holding that tube. She remembered her yelling Yellow. As Kuroko stared up riding out the intense pain inside her head, at the ceiling in the hallway.

* * *

Kuroko opened the door and was quickly greeted. " _Good morning."_ She said pleasantly as she grinned, " _I heard about this morning. Very nice."_ Her eyes and mouth narrowed. " _I'm jealous..."_ Therestina Kihara Lifeline spoke nearly operatic.

The office was crammed with toys, decorating the shelves and her desk. A long tube filled with brightly colored candies within her hand.

 _"Want some?"_ She held the tube out.

Kuroko shook her head no. Therestina cocked her head to the other side. _"Purple_ " She spoke, tapping the open end of the tube against her palm. A small round piece of purple candy fell into her hand. She glanced up, popped it into her mouth, eyes glistening with mischief. She slowly sucked on the candy as she sat the tube on her desk, brushing strands of her hair behind her ear, fixing her glasses.

The movement seemed rehearsed. Therestina sucked on the candy, opened her mouth. The wet glistening orb of purple caught between her perfect white teeth. A glint in her eye and a loud crunch. The candy broke into pieces and disappeared behind her thinned lips. Kuroko just glared at the display. BITCH... nothing ever changes she thought.

Therestina opened a drawer in her desk, pulled out a large manila envelope. " _your next assignment..."_ she said, holding it out. Kuroko took a step forward and grabbed the envelope. _Aren't you going to ask about South America?_

Therestina fretted her brow, shook her head. _"not my concern."_ She said, leaning back in her chair. " _I sent your report up the chain of command..."_ she shrugged.

" _No concern... how about being concerned about the wrong coordinates."_ Kuroko slapped the manila envelope against the edge of the desk, " _in the middle of fucking augmented howlers...and silverbacks...feeding area!"_ She snarled her face, " _or the fact those sons of a bitches didn't bother to use the_ _three HsPs-45 military grade power suits with_ _Gatling guns_!" she banged her hand on the desk. _"Well!"_ she scowled, her eyes glowed in rage. But Therestina sat leaning back, with her head cocked, smiling maliciously. " _We're checking on it..."_ she sounded like it was a struggle to speak.

But Kuroko knew this woman. She kept her cards and emotions close, only those who knew her, worked with her over a long period of time knew the real Therestina Kihara Lifeline. No one fucked with what she considered hers. And right now, Kuroko Sharai was hers, her perfect killing machine. And if someone was trying to take what or hurt what was hers... they'd pay. But right now, Therestina's eyes were dark and sharp. Her mouth was clenched.

 _"don't worry..."_ She said in all patience, sucking in a deep near silent breath, letting it slowly leave her body. Kuroko saw the tension in Therestina's jaw loosen, but those eyes glimmered in their possessiveness. _"I'll make sure Honoka is looked after..."_ her smile slipped across her face like a serpent. Chills rolled over Kuroko Sharia. She slowly shook her head, " _don't you even think..."._ she said. " _I may not be able to get you in here, but Academy City is a very big place."_

 _"It is..."_ Therestina held her smile, _"isn't it."_ she leaned forward, placed her elbows on the desk, her chin in her palms, _"are we finished with our morning routine?"_ she gestured to the envelope with her chin, arched her brows _. "next assignment..."_

Kuroko exhaled, letting her anger subside, straightened up and opened the envelop. She fretted her brow tight enough that it hurt. " _Why_.?" she asked glancing over the file. She peeked over and at Therestina. " _Are you serious?"_

Therestina squared her shoulders, shrugged, " _that's what they want? Who am I to say no..."_

" _When do I leave?"_

" _You and your team leave in an hour..."._

" _Huh..."_ looking surprised over the top edge of the file. she was usually given enough time to read the details, prepare and gather necessary material.

" _An extremely powerful typhoon is pushing into the area. the storm should strike north but who knows. They want you in and out before it hits"._

Kuroko groaned, _"this is not good..."_ sliding the papers back into the envelop, rolled them up. " _Sakura Island_." Closing her eyes, she hoped it was a bad dream.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

She arrived, lightly tapping the concrete runway and walked. With each step, her expression turned hard. She could see the three of them in the shadows of the building as the morning sunrise was just above the shrinking silhouette of Academy City.

Standing, clustered together, they gathered with dark foreboding expressions as they looked on at her signature just about late arrival. And they knew she didn't care. The airport was chilly, still and silent. The only wind was the intense suction of the mass driver launching its payload into the atmosphere and beyond. This is School district 23.

* * *

School district 23 specialized in aeronautical and astronautical engineering. Besides commercial and civilian planes. Advanced fighters and unmanned six winged helicopters were developed and housed. Half of the district consisted of runways and satellites launchers with high security perimeters. The expanse of concrete runway covered the area like a thick carpet, buildings specifically designed for the development of advanced aeronautics technology dotted the area.

* * *

Kuroko Sharai paid no attention to them or the growing activity of the awakening airport. She was more interested in the whereabouts of a certain person, Sydney told her she would be there before she left for Sakura Island.

The three men shrouded in the shadows were wearing black fatigues. She knew as them as members of the hound dogs. The elite force that only took orders from Therestina. And the same three that had gone to South America with her.

Gilles de Rais, even in the morning shade his baldhead glistened with sweat. His black eyes too small for his face. His nose too big. His cheeks pockmarked. He was shaking his head, laughing about something.

Andrei Chikatilo. A piece of Eastern European trash. His shaved head, a poor excuse for a beard, head bent down as he lit his cigarette squinting his eyes in her direction. Shoulders shaking with laughter. And rounding out the threesome, Albert fish. He was standing with his back to her, talking and nodding his head, peeking over his shoulder.

* * *

 _Maybe?_ Kuroko thought.

She knew Sydney didn't like to be alone with any of them. As Therestina Kihara Lifeline personal secretary she knew what type of men they were. So maybe just maybe Sydney was waiting for the last minute to show up.

It was the same plane they had taken to South Americas, sitting a few meters away. with vertical takeoff capabilities, required no runway. It was a third of the size of a supersonic passenger plane. The technology of the aircraft was held in awe by the outside world. Ease of maintenance, advance avionics and incredible fuel economy.

The plane came to life as its wings stretched out like a bird of prey readying to take flight. The engines blasted hot gusts of exhaust across the ground. As if that was their que to leave. The men nodded to each other, ended their conversations and the three of them parted and walked up the ramp, disappeared inside the fuselage. The nozzles expanded and shrank as the plane slowly rotated, turning the open rear end of the fuselage towards Kuroko. Beyond the hot gusts of exhaust, and the tip of the wing.

The door to the windowless building opened up, and Sydney rushed out, ducked her head, to avoid the jet wash, and ran over to Kuroko. Seeing the worry on her face, Kuroko teleported, grabbed Sydney and teleported to the roof.

" _What the…?!"_ Sydney yelled, before disappearing, then feeling the solid roof under her feet. She grabbed Kuroko as hard as she could. And held on tightly. She trembled from the experience. She covered her mouth, her stomach surged, buried her face in the crook of Kuroko's neck. with each heavy breath, she pulled her in, her heart beating faster, her face warmed, cheeks flushed.

" _don't let go…."_ Was the only thing she could think of. Feeling Kuroko so close, so warm and her strength only complicate matters. Her knees buckled and she fell into Kuroko.

She groaned, feeling the black armor hiding Kuroko's curves. It was the same armor a certain vampire designed and develop for Kuroko for her mission to South America, and not her normal revealing skintight black leather crop top, that barely covered her above average breast and showed her thin belly, black leather pants, covered in military grade button size ceramic, shins, thighs, biceps and chest covered with the same material.

She blushed, but relaxed when she felt Kuroko gently put her hand on the small of her back.

 _First time….?_

 _Yyyessss_ …. Sydney quickly shook her head.

Kuroko laughed, and slowly stepped away. but stayed close enough in case Sydney collapsed. It took a while for someone to get used to going through eleven dimensions.

 _So…anything?_ Looking concerned.

 _Basics…nothing concrete._ Sydney sighed. _"but I'll expand the boundaries to outside Academy City..._

Kuroko fretted her brow, this wasn't like Sydney. She had skills when it came to uncovering information. Especially electronic information.

 _I don't know…. but even with my clearance I'm getting shut out…._ she said, taking a deep breath, brushing her hair from her face. _It's strange_ … _like someone is one step ahead of me…_

 _What about?_

Sydney nodded, _I even used your id and password_. She sighed, _for a moment I thought someone had discovered me…but…._ she handed Kuroko a small Manilla envelop. _This is all I could get. Also, I sent you an email…with some links…_

Kuroko took the envelop, rolled it up and held it. _are you sure you weren't caught_.?

She nodded. _I know Uiharu is on Sakura Island. she helped build Academy City's new database…so maybe she knows of a backdoor. I'm sorry I wish…_

Sydney felt the soft warmth of Kuroko's hand on her cheek, _You did great. I'll let you know what I find…._ she said, stepping closer and put her arms around her. Sydney's eyes opened wide, she trembled, _wwhhat are you?_

Kuroko laughed _, how else are you getting off the roof._

 _OH! Crap!_

They teleported.

 _Breath…breath…slowly that's it…._ Sydney felt these words and the soft breath in her ears as she bent over, the gentle rubbing on her back, _that's it …. breath…._

Kuroko Sharai nodded her encouragement, _I'll bring something back for Sarah…._ she said. She smiled, turned and walked up the ramp and disappeared behind the door as it closed


	31. Chapter 31

Kuroko made her way to the seat in the back of the plane. De Rais, Fish and Chikatilo took their normal up front seats. Each one wearing a shit eating grin, whispering among themselves as they sat down, eyes shining like a new day. The destination was an anything can happen destination. And it thrilled them to no ends.

 _Shut the fuck up!_ she yelled, _and get ready_ , buckling the harness.

The plane pitched and rolled as the wheel separated and disappeared inside the fuselage. The windows of the plane slowly disappeared leaving a smooth perfect surface. A must for hypersonic travel. The massive gusts from the engines sent the plane higher and hovered. Then it turned and disappeared into the distance.

 _We have less than thirty minutes until we get to Sakura Island._ She grabbed her laptop and opened it. Shaking her head, she gazed over to the three. The back of her throat burned seeing the three of them acting like frat boys. _What a perfect place for them to disappear_. She thought and logged on.

Uiharu kazari had been located. She remembered hearing those words. feeling a soft tingle race through her body. it had been a little over ten years since she'd seen her. Ten years since, she clenched her teeth, blinked back the tears, and buried them deep. For the last ten years…she wondered what if….

Kuroko tapped the screen of her tablet and expanded the satellite image she had received from her boss, Therestina Kihara Lifeline.

Uiharu had changed a lot in ten years. But the picture still brought a smile to her face. She was sitting at a small café, surrounded by people enjoying themselves. But what made her really smile was what was sitting in front of her. A large scoop of ice cream buried underneath fresh fruits. Uiharu's eyes brimming, cheeks blooming as a spoonful of ice cream disappeared into her mouth. Even as the others at the table, helped themselves. The last photo showed her disappointment and surprise. The dessert finished before her second scoop. But then, she beamed as they each gave her a scoop of theirs. _Nice save_ …. Kuroko chuckled. Uiharu finally got her dessert

According to her profile and by the looks of the other photos, Uiharu was taller, slender with long black hair that covered the left side of her face. _A nice look_ …Kuroko whispered, biting her lower lip. The look of a librarian, schoolteacher suited her, but she had become what she always was…a wizard class computer programmer. And she looked good.

 _I don't get it…for the last ten years you've been there on Sukura Island…_ her finger nervously tapped her thigh, wondering why she was on the retrieval list. _Guess this on will be a quick one…a job is a job after all._


	32. Chapter 32

The interior of the plane was near death silent, that is, except for the deeply hypnotic pulsing of the advanced engines. Kuroko Sharai kept her thoughts to herself as she read through the files. But no matter what she read she could not get the thought out of her mind. For the last ten years Uiharu had been on Sakura Island. But her file was suspiciously void of information. Most of information was from school and her work with judgement. Even the information concerning the upgrade to Academy City's computer system was not mentioned. And massive folder of blank, Nothing…Nada…zip….Just the date of her disappearance and the new photos.

She groaned, rolled her head, seeing the digital clocking counting down the arrival time. _Twenty five minutes_ ….cracked her neck and signed off the computer and closed it. _Doesn't make sense,_ she said, letting her eyes close and took a deep calming breath.

 _What the hell?_ She whispered, it played across her memories. Explosions, debris everywhere. Buildings collapsed, chunks of concrete crashing into smaller buildings. People covered in blood, screaming, running. Their faces drowning in terror. _What the?!_ Her brow fretted _. No..no…not this again_. She dreamed.

The day Academy City had been attacked. Her heart pounded, her blood burned _. Sissy!_ She screamed. She was hurt….having just transported another group of civilians out of danger. Something or someone struck her…she tumbled across the ground. Wounded, tired and weak, she struggled to her knees and looked down the avenue.

Mikoto Misaka, looking excited, emerged from the blast of a large explosion, a loud pain moaning reverberated like some massive beast, the sounds of flesh hitting like a heavy rain. Another loud explosion behind her, Kuroko Sharia looked over her shoulder, a building was collapsing towards her…her shoulders sank, _great_ …she whispered.

She was too wounded and exhausted to teleport. _This is it_ ..she thought, _Sissy…I love you_ ….then darkness.

* * *

She remembered heavy breathing, soft cooling breeze and her soft voice. _I've got you_ ….she said. Kuroko opened her eyes, finding her head on Mikoto's shoulder, Smelling her hair, _Sissy? How did you…_ …..she hesitated, her throat tightened. Something that shouldn't have been there, was there. Her eyes slowly opened wide as saucers. A deep seated realization of something she didn't want to know. her world spun around.

They moved like breathing, pulling in the air, and releasing it. Large leathery wings came out from her back. they spread like billowing sails of old trading ships. large thorn like protrusion, blue electricity traveled along the thin membrane, wrapped around them. Kuroko trembled, _Sissy…ww why do you have….._ her throat became tighter, so tight she couldn't finish her words.

 _I'm sorry Kuroko…I really am…._

She felt Mikoto's arms pulling her close. Something she'd always wanted. Her soft wet mouth brushed the naked skin of her neck, arousing chills down her spine, warming her blood. Kuroko wanted to fall into her, to disappear become one with her, but something sharp scrapped her neck. She resisted and pulled away.

 _I'm sorry! kuroko_ …she remembered her words sounding as if she was about the cry…

 _NO! Sissy don't leave!…._ she screamed, her body awoke with a jerk…kicking the seat in front of her.

 _Crap!_ she gritted her teeth, glared up front. The three of them stared over their shoulders. The look of concern missing. They'd seen this before.

De Rais grinned like a serpent thinning his eyes, _pleasant dreams I hope_ …the others laughed.

 _Go to hell…_ she growled.

 _You first_ …he replied, with a small laugh.

 _I don't think so_ …she took a deep breath, rubbed her hands over her face. _Been awhile this I had that dream…_ she exhaled, leaned back in her seat. Grabbed the laptop sitting in the seat next to her and put it in her lap. She looked at the digital clock up front, counting down the time to arrival. _Ten minutes_ …she opened the laptop and signed on.


	33. Chapter 33

She stared at the blinking cursor with her fingers hovering over the keys. But nothing happened. Kuroko thoughts turned to Sakura Island itself. An island that didn't exist on any map. It wasn't hidden by a force field, or large scary fog bank. It was there. You could stand at the edge of japan and look across the intercostal and there it was. Sitting like a picture-perfect tourist card. Its history hidden in plain sight.

Sakura island.

The Island is slightly bigger than Hokkaido. Covered in thick vegetation. Clear cold water streams traverse the landscape. Hot Springs nestled in hidden places surrounded by old growth trees as wide as buses. Waist high grassy meadows rose into tall snowcapped mountains. "Paradise." She said with a smile and a blush.

* * *

They had all been invited by Ronan Watanabe. The adopted son of Megumi Watanabe. A powerful and influential Industrialist. Who despite being human had control over the vampires of Japan. This was thanks to a certain goddess who slept on the Island. Her name is Mochizuki. And she would only awaken during the summer and fall festivals. It had only been recently that Sakura Island opened to foreign visitors. With bright penetrating green eyes, the first things you noticed. Mesmerizing, pulling you in, with long black hair worn in a tight ponytail down below her hips. And flawless alabaster skin. She wore an air of sovereignty about her but when he showed up…she was like a teenage girl. Flawed, clumsy and a little possessive.

Kuroko chuckled softly. _Oh…Ronan…you were a pervert indeed…_ her cheeks bloomed, rolling her eyes, _and active._

She remembered how Ruiko, Uiharu, Mikoto and herself enjoyed the festivals, explored much of the island, visiting the hot Springs, laying on white sandy beaches. And the odd familiarity between Mochizuki and Mikoto.

Looking back, she understood now. but It didn't make it any easier…. With that, she hummed some music she remembered from the festivals. But she would not be visiting these places. She was heading to the business side of the island...Sakura city.

A glistening modern metropolis. One of two large cities built by Watanabe industries on the island. Domestic and international conglomerates held offices in the specifically designed city. Its architecture, a mix of ancient stone buildings, imported from around the world. Villas built on the rocks along the man-made bay buffeted by gentle waves. Skyscrapers rising out of the center with panoramic views of the ocean, mountains, and the bustling shipping port. The city of around one million in population. Whether it was unfortunate or fortunate it was a mix of Wolf, Vampire and Human.

A sudden jerk of the plane brought her out of her thoughts. _What the hell!_

 _Seems we have hit the storm a little earlier than planned_. The pilots voice came over the intercom. _The typhoon has turned further north and has intensified._

Kuroko groaned, shaking her head, tapped the keys and connected with the weather satellite. _This is not going to be good_. Watching the live stream of the typhoon swallowing Sakura Island. she leaned back in the seat, look to the front of the plane. the digital clock just under two minutes.


	34. Chapter 34

The rain slowed but still, heavy drops bombarded the landing zone. Waiting for the plane, five dark cladded figures stood just outside of the special terminal. There were three of them, vampires. And two elder wolves. each one dressed as if they were going to war. The vampires standing in the rain faint flashes of metal, flashes of sharp light appeared as the wind and rain played with the wet gear. The elder wolves standing nearly three heads taller, than the tallest of the three vampires, dressed in black armor from head to boots. The advance metal had a wet shine to it. The high powered advanced weapon attached to their hips. Along with their archaic weapons strapped to their sides. Broad swords and axes. A favorite of wolves. but to tell the truth, there was nothing more satisfying than hand to hand. Sharp claws and fangs. Keen senses of the kill thrilled them more.

But the one we will be paying attention too is the shortest of the group.

* * *

The wolves, who were bored, chuckled, _hey bar stool_ …one of them spoke. Neither vampire moved, or answered. One of the elder wolves nudged the other. _Tabletop….you….seem aaaa little excited…do you perhaps need to change your undies_. Each elder wolf gave a sniff. Each one snickered.

 _I'm not wearing anything underneath. And I see no problem with that. Throw rugs._ The shortest vampire replied. She patted the back of her rump. The other vampires laughed. The elder wolves joined in on the laughter, _glad to know that. Samantha_. The elder wolf spoke.

* * *

In the past, she was known as mimic. The voice of a goddess, she sung like the greats of the genres, jazz, blues, opera, pop, rock even heavy metal music. If they couldn't, wouldn't show up, their voices wrecked by time, alcohol and drug abuse or death. they called her to finish the unfinishable.

Samantha rolled her eyes upward as a strong gust snatched the hood of her wet gear and ripped it away. The cold rain splashed across her face and wind tossed her long hair, but she didn't care. Her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes grabbed a hold of the plane hovering above them as huge chaotic plumes of mist filled the air. The image of manmade machine versus nature sent chills through her tiny body, the corner of her mouth drifted, pushing her flushed cheeks into an oddly serene smile. Her poncho flapped, showing the black body-hugging armor. she brought her small wet hand to her breasts, her eyes shimmering at the sight,

And her other wet hand, small fingers tapped her thigh in a beat. She watched as one of the windows slowly opened. And her heart beat a little faster catching her through the wet glow. A light shining from the heavens. Kuroko Sharai.

She looked worried at first, looking down at the landing pad. Those eyes narrowed, grabbed by her appearance on the tarmac.

Samantha cocked her head, opened her mouth a little wider in a toothy smile, showing the fangs of a hellion. Seeing Kuroko Shirai's' mouth thinned, she knew, she knew. She closed her eyes, took a breath. Samantha, her soft lips moved. _Great_... She spoke, her mouth mimicking Kurokos', _it's you_ she said in Kuroko's voice _. Yes,_ Samantha answered in an imaginary conversation, cheeks flushed, voice changing each time, small fingers tapping, her voice like the one she was watching went soft, _damn vampires._

Samantha's angelic expression beamed, her face shone wet in the harsh light. CUTE ATTACK. The look in Kuroko's eyes sent her heart racing.  
She was one never to keep a secret, unless promised, told her long ago... _I love you and what I love I make mine._ The look Kuroko gave her was not one of shock or fear or anything, her eyes went cold, becoming black voids that could swallow her and never let her go... a turn on for Samantha. _I will stake you...bitch._ And that was Kuroko Sharia's response.  
She hummed during this memory, finger tapping her thigh... And the words soft and low but noticeable. Remembering the video of Kuroko in South America...she couldn't help herself...if only she'd been there.  
 _My monsters are real...mmm mmm… Take a drink of liquid courage... Choose a God you think is there..._

Even under the rain, her peach colored cheeks were noticeable. _Hurry, hurry, bestie...because when you turn thirty you will be mine all mine…._ she cocked her head _, or sooner if you ask…_ her lips turned a shade of red, her eyes slipped behind her eyelids, as her blood warmed at the images of things they would do together. her mouth opened as her fangs slipped over her lower lip.

the plane slowly descended to the tarmac bringing her love closer.

* * *

Samantha had asked her Mistress a long time ago. she put on her best cute attack face, stood by her mistresses' bed she shared with Anastasia and asked, _Can I have Kuroko?…she loves me…I know it_.

No answer came.

She asked again. waiting impatiently.

A low groan, a slow gentle movement pulled the pillow tighter.

Mikoto Misaka with her head buried underneath her pillow moaned. Samantha gently lifted the edge of the pillow and asked again and again. Always sure to say please with that toothy smile.

Mikoto rolled her blood shot eyes having not slept for a few days, _you know the rules._ She closed her eyes, exhaled a breath.

Her breath and smell rolled through the small fluffy tunnel. Samantha quickly inhaled.

 _Yessss…_ she nearly yelled _, sorry too loud Mistress_ ….Samantha nodded, _one…must be at least thirty years old_. _Two, must have children to carry on the line. Three, must give permission._ She gently let the pillow down and gently patted the pillow.

Mikoto Misaka's muffled voice came out from underneath the pillow. _I know she won't_

 _I'm sorry Mistress…._ she stood up from the edge of the bed, turned and scampered away, _did you say something?_

 _Great….so annoying…_ she sighed, _and I know she won't_

 _Why do you allow them access to our bedroom? Anastasia's tired voice blew warmly over the back of her neck._

 _Because she would just yell from the door._ Mikoto rolled her head over and looked her in the eyes. She sniffed and touched the tip of her nose to Anastasia's nose and they both smiled. _And I know she won't._ She dozed off _._


	35. Chapter 35

A white light flashed at the head of the plane. Signaling the plane had landed. Kuroko and the others unbuckled, stood up and stretched. She still held the computer in her hand. _Great,_ she whispered _, it had to be her_.

 _"Looks like."_ She paused, pinching her fingers together, touching the computer screen and enlarged the picture. _"Three vampires, three wolves… elder."_ She tensed her lips, " _so no fucking around."_ She looked up from the screen, glaring at the three men. They were checking rechecking their uniform.

" _Rais!"_ she raised her voice as she narrowed her eyes, _"you can fuck off as usual. Maybe they'll eat you and shit you out."_ She grinned.

Rais chuckled, adjusting pieces of his outfit. He licked his lips, glaring from the corner of his eye. _Don't worry about us luv,_ faking a British accent _, we got plans of our own. Going to town. Shall we say?_ The others laughed, finishing their checks. The plane lurched, the engines pulse disappeared. A red light flashed across the interior as the back of the plane lowered to the tarmac.

* * *

Kuroko cleared her throat, as the three passed by her, and made her way towards the rear of the plane and waited as the rear door slowly opened and filled with the spray of rain, jet fuel and other odors. De Rais, Chikatilo and Fish made their way down the ramp.

She stepped out. A sudden gust snapped her red twin tails, flipping them around like wild serpents. She brought her hands up, cupped her face, gently slipped the rain, and wet hair from her face. Her closed eyes open, trapping Samantha in her gaze.

 _If only that was me..._ Samantha thought among the words of the song. Her face lit up, her mouth dropped, and florescent light bounced off her fangs. She heard the long annoying breath, _great..._ Kuroko whispered, _fucking vampire_ , she groaned.  
 _Choose a God you think is there_... Samantha cocked her head, looking like a kitten running her tongue over her teeth, cutting it on the tips of her fangs. And quickly healed. _I love you..._ Samantha said, looking past the black figures _. I will stake you before you get a chance bitch..._ She listened to her response.

* * *

Kuroko Sharia stepped off the ramp ignoring Samantha, who without hesitation turned and walked by her side. She motioned to the wolves inside and the doors opened, and they went inside.  
 _Are you wet?_ Samantha asked _, do you want to be..._ She grinned. _Go to hell..._ Kuroko responded. _Don't worry..._ Samantha responded with a smile _all of us monsters go to hell_ she sighed softy.

Kuroko suddenly glared at Samantha who looked oddly serene. _"That's my ass_! Kuroko growled, feeling the gentle squeezing _, yes, yes, it is_. Samantha said with a blush, _and a fine one at that._

She rubbed the curved edge of Kuroko's butt. _Don't worry_... She said with a grin _I'll work my way up... Might be awhile, I may have to stop just below the waist,_ she said with sated eyes.  
There was the trailing gleam flashed a straight line toward Samantha, _too slow!_ her voice jumped behind her, her arms wrapped around Kuroko's waist, pulled herself closer, laid her head between her shoulder blades, _"please wait_... She begged _, let me have this tender reunion. it has been ssooo..._  
Kuroko teleported, slashing horizontally behind her _, Missed me!_ Samantha's voice dropped from the ceiling. Doing her best spider imitation, as she clung to the ceiling. " _Did I miss_? Kuroko motioned her head, glared upward. Samantha's eyes popped, her mouth in an O shape.  
Across her belly a line of torn material spread like a wound. _Very nice..._ Samantha said as her left hand let loose of the ceiling and examined the damage, _hmm mm... First layer needs to have more spider silk woven with the material... But... Oh! good look... The Nano tech repair is working... Fantastic_! She gleamed, watching the fabric stitch itself together.

With a giggle she dropped from the ceiling landed nearly silently, " _only you..."_ She said in a seductive voice, slipping two fingers in and out, _remind you of something?_ and wiggled her eyebrows. The damage area completed the repair. _Just like new_ …she said. She let out a laugh as if told a private joke, running her fingers over the material. " _just like yours..._ She said.

Kuroko looking at the small vampire with flowing blonde hair could only groan, shaking her head, _one day... I'll..._  
 _You'll be mine_... Samantha's voice popped, nodding in confidence. She let out a breath and closed her eyes then opened them slow " _enough flirting_... She said with a smile, _unless of course you want to fuc_...  
 _"Get on with it..._ Kuroko waved her off.  
One of the elder wolves reached into her belt and pulled out a few small black squared devices.  
 _These are beepers... Yes, I know, just like the ones you find in a restaurant..._ Samantha laughed " _and they are..._ she laughed, taking them from the wolf and handed one to each of them. Kuroko, a little concerned, _I thought...  
"That's what happened when you think..."_ one of the unimportant men spoke. Reis spoke and the others laughed.  
 _"Shut the fuck up, mother Fucker!_ Samantha growled. Her eyes shaded red, fangs slipped over her thinning mouth. " _You don't talk to her like that! Or I'll fucking gut you, bury my face in your belly while you're still screaming, wetting yourself and eat my way out the other side... Understand_! Flaring her mouth, fangs dripped with saliva. She let out a growl that actually shook their chest, _" you're not close to how fucking quick she is!"  
"Samantha...it's fine..."_ She said with a light flush on her cheeks, whether impressed, embarrassed, or little warmed by the protectiveness of a hellion class vampire only Kuroko could tell.

" _Anyway_... Samantha wiped her mouth, cleared her throat, _sorry... Gotta little... Well... You know...  
_ One of the elder wolves laughed, a tall gray shewolf with sky-blue eyes, reached out and put her large hand on Samantha's petite shoulder, " _can't help love who we love_... She said with a mother's tone, patting her shoulder.  
" _True..."_ Samantha nodded as her cheeks turned rosy, " _anyway..."_ She continued.  
 _"The storm has put a little damper on your meeting with Megumi Watanabe. Something is, ... well... She was unable to leave Europe on schedule. She hoped to be here before the storm but..._ Samantha shrugged her shoulders _, and I know she's very upset... Not just because of her missing your meeting..._ a straight smile and quick nod _, she's always liked you, Kuroko..._ a momentary pause followed.

Kuroko blushed, _thank you again I guess_..." Samantha brought her hand to her mouth, " _Ahem_ _again_ … _so have I_..." She said wiggling her eyebrows. " _Great..._ A sarcastic reply. Samantha smiled. _And..._  
Kuroko knew something was up. Samantha grinned, _" perceptive… These devices will light up and vibrate, once we dealt with the little issue has arisen._  
Kuroko waited for a moment.  
There was no such thing as a small issue on Sakura Island. An Island whose residents consisted of humans, wolves, and vampires...and was home of a Vampire goddess.  
 _"and that issue is?"_ Kuroko asked _._  
 _A small pack of breed vampires have snuck on to the island_. Samantha casually spoke but the words bore the weight of the concern.  
The temperature in the hallway dropped, sound disappeared _, fuck..._ Whispered in unison by the three of men. " _Dammit..._ Kuroko gritted her teeth, _hoping that you're kidding_... _Right_ looking past Samantha to the elder wolves.

Their expressions told her the severity of the little issue. Now she knew why they were in full armor, carried automatic weapons, along with their medieval weaponry. " _How, and why?_ Kuroko asked, returning her gaze to Samantha.  
Samantha let out a breath, her eyes shaded a slight red,

 _"because things go to places to die... And we always oblige them._


	36. Chapter 36

_You know Kuroko, you have some idiots as team members._ Samantha spoke as they walked. _We're not team members_. She rolled her eyes. The look in her eyes told Samantha everything. They were not to be trusted. _I understand_ …she whispered. She swallowed as her mouth watered. _Disposable?_ she asked. Kuroko sighed _. I saw the replay of the South America job…pretty sloppy…if I do say so myself._

Kuroko nodded.

 _Bad coordinates. No back up…I mean to have those suits on board and not even use them until the last minute…_ her jaws clinched. _Have you perhaps pissed somebody off?_ She asked. Kuroko shrugged.

Samantha's tongue played with her lower lip, pulled it inside. A line of red peeked through as she bit down. _It was quite enjoyable to watch_. Her cheeks blushed. _If you were a vampire, with those skills_ …her eyes became soft… _you could've taken them all by yourself…_ she exhaled a long warm breath. _And You know_ …she raised her head, winked, and nodded affirmatively. _We will have great…no…I mean by the goddesses…heart pounding, long and sweaty awesome sex…no quickies…unless you're in a hurry or something…like going to get milk from the store…or something._

 _I will stake you bitch…and don't you forget it_ ….Kuroko answered without missing a beat. _I love you…._ Samantha wiggled her eyebrows. _I'm sorry who are you?_ Kuroko waved her right hand as if brushing her away.

* * *

They walked down the long hallway leading to the main terminal. Two elder wolves led the way. the third bringing up the rear.

The men were quiet as they walked. Each one familiar with predatory skill set of wolves and vampires. Which included superb hearing. De Rais reached into his belt and brought out a small spray bottle. A few quick sprays in front of himself and he walked right through it.

Kuroko took a breath, shaking her head, Samantha pinched her nose holding her breath. _"That won't help."_ head cocked grinning maliciously. Her blonde hair, glistening from the rain. Her eyes sparkled. " _The shit you sprayed smells worse."_ Samantha spoke, glancing at the three men. " _Liver, onions, hot sauce…"_ She spoke, waving her hand in front of her face " _and_"_

" _you didn't have to fly here with them."_ Kuroko interrupted with a smile.

* * *

She had met Samantha over 10 years ago and became fast friends. they were competitors to see who could get closer to Sissy. Kuroko laughed, remembering a few choice opportunities. Samantha narrowed her eyes, _"It would've worked if certain male hadn't been involved!"_ She whispered. Kuroko shook her head, " _it's nice to think it would've."_ Turning her head, a little and looked down at Samantha. " _Still short I see."_ She said.

" _Give it some time."_ Samantha gave a hard nod. Her eyes shining brightly. She knew 5 foot two would be her height. She is a vampire after all.

" _We have rooms for you. Until then."_ Samantha continued _._ _"Also, before I forget the disclaimer"_

 _"Vampires never forget._ " Kuroko whispered, her lips never moving, Samantha smirked.

Kuroko had been told by a vampire. The memories were said to be stored in their brains and the blood. From birth, the day they had been turned, a vampire could recall every single kill in their past. The time of day, the color of their clothing, the weather, terrain and if it was fun. Samantha always said that.

 _"You have read the rules. You will follow the rules. If you don't you will be killed."_ She cocked her head, smiling like a malicious kid, _"also, until further notice you will be confined to your housing."_

" _what!"_ De Rias growled, thinning his eyes. Samantha quickly raised her hand in the air, to stop them speaking. _"Just a minute stinky."_

Kuroko laughed, so did the others.

 _" to say it again, so the idiots will remember. There's a pack of breed running around, and all humans are ordered to stay inside until he/she is found and destroyed. We have elite hunters looking for them."_

" _Stephanie and Haruko I imagine."_ Kuroko asked. Samantha closed her eyes, _"and others."_

" _Hmph…"_ he grunted, crossing his arms across his chest, cocked his head arrogantly. he looked at the Fish and Chikatilo, "sounds like bullshit…"

Talk about tempting fate.

De Rais hit the ground. Pain filled the blackness of the moment. _"Shit!"_ He shouted, twisting his mouth in agony, " _what the!?"_

He felt the heat of her presence, the wet of her breath across his face before he opened his eyes. _"What the fuck!"_ He heard Albert say among other expletives.

 _"I didn't see…"_

He opened his eyes, wet with pain, blinked a few times as he looked into Samantha's dark and narrowed eyes. His throat collapsing underneath her grip. lips thinned, open mouth fangs dripping with saliva. " _What are you?"_ He choked on his words, feeling his tongue swelling.

 _"I'm a vampire, motherfucker."_ Her jaws tensed, " _you don't ever disrespect me. I was just slower than normal. I blinked a few times, wondering what the fuck is this idiot doing. Then I brushed my hair, put on some makeup, brushed my teeth, and imagined myself and Kuroko lying naked on a bright white sandy beach, enjoying the sun, drinks, and each other._

Kuroko groaned, covering her eyes with her hand _. Did I need to hear that?_

 _Most definite…_ Samantha said _, then I went behind you, kick the back of your knees, told a few jokes to the other two vampires, then grabbed your throat. Thought of a few ways to kill you, slow, fast etc. Then I remembered something."_ She lowered her chin, glaring into shaking eyes.

" _wwhat?"_ He tried to swallow underneath her crushing grip. _"You are a fucking idiot who stinks of manufactured shit. You think you're a bad ass dressed in black, a little pudgy."_ She leaned closer, her nose skimming across his skin.

" _On this island, you are weak and the weak are meat for the strong."_ She growled, the air shook. He shook.

She raised her other hand up, " _I gave_ _every person one_ _of these. Its sole purpose is to notify you that it has been eliminated. And it's safe to go out. You can go out and enjoy the nightlife but remember despite there being an antivenom. be careful. The nightlife doesn't enjoy you."_ She let go.

He dropped to the cold wet concrete. And warmth returned to his body. His throat, still feeling her fingers around his esophagus. The cold air rushed into his lungs as he slumped forward.

 _"Anyway,"_ Samantha's face twisted, smelling her hand, " _wow, you really stink. You should eat better."_ She brought her hand up and smelled. " _disgusting…Yuck!"_ She wiped her hand on Fish's arm. _Wow! is he a real problem child or what?_

She cleared her throat, _about lying naked on a seclude beach…Kuroko_ …she gave her best kitten eyes and looked over to Kuroko. _i know a few places on the island._ She slowly smiled like a predator.


	37. Chapter 37

They stepped out of the terminal into a covered loading and unloading zone. There were three large black SUV's parked and running. The rain was no longer pounding the ground. it had slowed to a steady heavy drumming. The runoff rushed along like rivers about to escape their banks.

Kuroko without saying a word followed Samantha as they separated from the others. De Rais, Fish and Chikatilo looked a little worried and confused as they were herded to the second vehicle. One of the vampires opened the rear door and pointed. With a little apprehension they each stepped inside, and she closed the door. Then turned around wearing a rather mischievous grin on her face and waved. The elder wolves nodded and got into the third SUV.

She smacked the side of the SUV, laughed, opened the door, and said loud enough for Kuroko to hear. _What do you call three idiots in the back seat of an SUV driven by vampires_. She laughed louder… _to go_ _SNACKS!_ She shut the door.

Samantha holding the passenger side front door, chuckled, _don't worry…she's kidding_. Kuroko didn't say a word getting inside. She closed the door, _I think…_

She leapt over the top of the SUV, opened the door, and slipped inside the driver's seat. Took a deep breath and looked over to kuroko. the inside glowed in dim green light from the instrument panel. _Need anything before I take you to your humble abode?_ She smiled softy.

 _Don't try that cute attack on me_. kuroko said.

 _Something to eat….a movie or me?_ her smile opened wider, her fangs shining oddly inviting.

 _Can we just go where we're supposed to go?_ She smiled a rather angry smile _, please,_ the word forced and then quickly thinned her eyes.

Samantha's body quickly went cold. Her heartbeat faster. She inhaled a soft deep breath, bringing her left hand to her chest, exhaled even softer, and reached over and turned on the radio. _Something soft and romantic then_. A love song played.

Samantha turned the keys, starting the engine, put into gear and drove. the windshield wipers slipped across the glass, the rain dropped against the metal in a soothing beat. The lights of the airport reflected off the wet surfaces and _Unforgettable by Nat King Col_ e played over the radio. And Samantha sang. The voice of an angel, a mimic. The glow across her face told everyone, if she hadn't been turned, she'd own the spotlight.

Kuroko rolled her eyes, looking out as the SUVS turned left and they went straight. She didn't say a word. Despite all the talk, Samantha was all busines during business hours. Up ahead in the distance, shining high rises dominated the scenery. They were heading to the heart of Sakura City.


End file.
